


The Scarab vs The Cobra

by AishiCc



Category: Mummies Alive, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Blood Magic, Crossover, Hekka's smart mouth, Hints of Prideshipping, It's time to duel, Kaiba is Kaiba, M/M, Mix of Dub and Orignal, Mummies, Other minnor cannon characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 20:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7773037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AishiCc/pseuds/AishiCc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Yami and Kaiba save Presely from Scarab they end up making a new and unknow enemy, what else is new? Scarab having found not only a new Ka he can steal for power, but a new source of powerful magic decides he MUST have both. Good Luck with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Scarab meet Shadow Magic

This fic makes the most sense if you have seen both shows, though most fans have only seen the badly Dubbed Yu-Gi-Oh! Mummies Alive suffered from bad ratings, they canceled Star Trek for the same reason. A few writers moved on to do Gargoyles, which considering it was Disney was way better then I thought it would be. What can I say I am not a big fan of the dumbed down cliché American hero cartoon, even before Anime. Now through later chapters the basic plots of each show will be explained for those who are not clear on them. M.A. is mostly set now with a past around 3000 years ago, Y.G.O is the same except you can set it 3000 or 5000 and still be correct. In this fic, as most, I am going with 5000, meaning the magic the Items use predates the Mummy’s by 2000 some years. If you want something to watch to get the cast straight in your head YouTube has eps. Yu-Gi-Oh the last season goes into their past, Mummies Alive is way shorter. Constant dueling stunted character development, the Dubbed hurt it more, especially Kaiba in my opinion. So do not worry the cards do not play a big role in this fic, Shadow Games are more fun anyway.

 **Disclaimer** : If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh it would have dubbed by the people who did Bleach not Kid’s WB. If I owned Mummies Alive it would have finished ratings be damned. Clearly I own neither, though I enjoyed both.

 **WarNinGs** : Crossover, Egyptian and Japanese names, A little blood, Kaiba in a bad mood, not Betaed, merging of Dubbed and Original Anime, slightly OOC and AUish, use of some Japanese any fan should know.

**Aishi Say**

“ _Can you tell I watch too much TV_?” Not a quote just a question, and the answer should be yes.

**Click Click vs. Swipe Swipe**

Scarab laughed at the squirming boy, at last he had the prince and no mummies were around to stop him. “By the time your protectors show up the Pharaoh’s power will be mine!”

“Well, this is new,” A calm voice said from behind him, one he did not know.

Scarab turned blinking at a tall youth dressed in black, a white sleeveless flowing coat, with dark old eyes, he looked like a punk to him. Another came up beside the stranger and he stared at the golden pyramid the other held, completely ignoring his odd hair, “So there are others with old magic in this town? Intriguing…Selti!”

Kaiba frowned at the clay figure before slamming a metal cuff into its face sending it to the ground, a buckled boot taking out another, “And you were bored.”

“Yes, well, fighting is not what I consider fun Kaiba,” Yami reminded his rather temperamental rival slash friend. “He is not anyone we know.” Since neither Kaiba or the stranger had reacted to each other he could assume they were not from his dark childhood.

“And just who are you two then to know _anything_?” Scarab demanded, turning from his captured prize, the blue eyed one had a wicked glint in his eyes.

“Seto Kaiba and Yugi Moto…dude this is _sick_!” Presley knew the two top duelist anywhere, it didn’t hurt they both stood out in a crowd.

“Ishizu did say there was something more interesting then dueling going on here,” Yami frowned not sure what was going on, but knowing the youth was of some importance. The youth did not seem to be in pain so he remained calm, one could not go around blasting people at will in this century.

“ _Don’t_ go ruining my good mood by bring _her_ up, really Yugi?” Kaiba muttered crossing his arms eyeing the old guy, “So can I hurt him now?”

“I vote yes!” Presley called, more than happy to have some help, Kaiba reminded him a little of Ja'Kal frowning at Scarab.

Yami frowned at the withered man sensing dark power, but not the Shadow Magic most of his foes used. Kaiba did not seemed impressed, he never did, so Yami paid him little mind. The youth looked normal enough, then again so did Kaiba, when he dressed like a normal person and not himself anyway. “What do you want with him?”

“Who _cares_ Yugi? He is clearly _not_ on our side, so just let me blast him already so we can get on with our lives.” Kaiba muttered tapping his fingers off his arm clearly impatient, anyone who knew the name Kaiba knew that was bad.

“My what an _arrogant_ thing you are, very much like Rath, how…annoying.” Scarab could sense the magic the two held, old magic, older than his but that did not mean they knew how to use it.

“He wants to kill me so he can become immortal alright? Help me out huh?” Presley watched two dark sets of eyes narrow at Scarab, Kaiba’s wrath was the stuff of legends.

Kaiba narrowed his eyes in contempt, as if immortally was such a good thing? “How nice, Bakura has a _grandfather_ running around.”

“Kaiba,” Yami chided use to his dark humor after so long, wondering if it had always leaned towards the dark side. Turning his red laced stare to the other taller human he frowned as he had countless times when facing evil, “Release the child!”

“Or what _child_?” Scarab knew the shorter youth was not a killer, the other was, bossy thing though.

“Or I will allow Kaiba to play with you a bit. Being immortal is not as wonderful as it sounds,” Yami sighed hand on his Item’s eye.

Scarab eyed the one called Kaiba, Seto was his first name and that amused him. Tossing Hekka at the shorter youth he laughed when the child tensed only to blink, fool. “I do not take orders from children. Hekka!”

Yami cried out as the staff pinned his arms down, tossing his Item away as he fell, “Seto?!” Breaking the first name taboo out of surprise more than anything else, cards coming to life was one thing, this was something else.

Kaiba growled pulling his own Item from its hip holster aiming it at the old man, eyes narrow and cold, “ _Big_ mistake.”

“Lower your _toy_ or I shall crush your master,” Scarab smiled when Hekka tightened her grip getting a cry of pain. The youth had great lungs, and he so did love the sound of a young man screaming, so much more so when they annoyed him first.

Blue eyes flashed in rage as the Rod blasted the old man to the ground, “Do _not_ challenge me, or threaten those I care for _baka_. It _never_ ends well,” Kaiba sneered at the fallen man as he nudged the Puzzle back towards Yami’s hand.

“Impressive boy, but rusty I think?” Scarab stood transforming, sneering when Kaiba took a few steps back studying him. “I will _not_ be denied after all these _centuries_!”

Yami touched his Item knowing he was being ignored by friend and foe alike, Seto got very singled minded when he was mad. Opening his mouth to remind Kaiba to be careful he cried out when the snake head sank its fangs into the other's leg, “NO!” The fact the metal snake may not be venomous like its flesh and blood counterpart did not even register.

“Oh I had almost forgotten about you, _child_ , I am sure your strange items will be of some use to me.” Scarab laughed sending a pulse of power at the youths, freezing when it splashed against a shield. “What?”

Kaiba hissed in pain, glaring at the pleased looking serpent before bringing a buckled boot heal down on it holding its mouth shut, “Baka.” Turning he raised his arm, blasting the armored bug dropping him once more, blinking when some bird armored guy caught the boy. Ignoring the meaningless child he aimed at the snake, “Release or die.”

Yami cried out when the boy fell, blinking at the new figure but quickly ignoring him when Kaiba threaten to kill a staff, today was a _strange_ day. Snatching his Item’s chain as soon as he could he allowed Kaiba to pull him to his feet, “Are you all right?”

“It stings, but I don’t feel poisoned so yeah, I guess…you?” Kaiba was no bleeding heart like Yugi, but he did care about him and Yami.

“A little winded but yes,” Yami smiled, relaxing when dark eyes did, “Who do you think that was?”

“You do know I only _act_ like I know everything right?” Kaiba teased smirking at a frown, “The kid’s fine, so good guy most likely.”

Yami nodded, blinking when a green blast of energy sent him into Kaiba’s arms, then to the ground “Kaiba?” Kaiba growled at him and Yami turned to face a green snake, left hand on Kaiba’s chest, “Why did you attack us?” It was nothing new, he had been in danger since the Puzzle had first been pieced back together, Kaiba was no stranger to danger either, but this was new.

“I sense darkness in you, why are you here, and what is _that_?” Rath pointed at the Puzzle with the tip of his blade.

“The Sennen Puzzle,” Yami answered, turning so he was knelling beside Kaiba. “Who are you to attack us no matter what you sensed? What are you?” It was not hard to see the snake armored man was not human as the insect one had been.

“The walking dead,” Kaiba answered getting to his feet, Rod aimed at the serpent, “Point that over grown steak knife at me baka.”

“As you wish!” Rath charged, blinking when his blade hit a cuff, blade at his throat, “No honor.”

“You want honor swing at a samurai _not_ a Kaiba,” Kaiba sneered kicking him away, leaping over a charging bull guy, only to growl as a whip snaked around him. “This is getting tiresome,” Rod moved in his hand slashing the whip before turning. Pale blue white hit the ram sending him flying into a nearby tree, “Next?”

Yami got to his feet relived Kaiba seemed all right if not annoyed, using the fighting skills he had honed this life as well as the magic’s of his last to make the strangers pay. Seto had not taken threats well, but Kaiba did not bother to ask he just attacked, vicious and quick as any feline. “Kaiba **stop**!”

“In case you have not been paying attention _they_ attacked _us_ , besides I’m a little _stressed_ right now.” Kaiba narrowed his eyes at the serpent not overly concerned with the cat, she had only tried to stop him nothing more.

“Whoa guys **no** , _good_ guys!” Presley called, letting Ja'Kal go as they landed, frowning at the blood on the grass. “You alright there big guy?”

Kaiba frown down at the green eyed youth who seemed awfully calm considering no one else was, “Had worse.” His leg hurt but pain was something he was use to, there was a good reason his eyes were so cold.

“Kaiba,” Yami whispered softly, not wanting to think about the abuse his former protector had taken in this life, some of it his fault.

Ja'Kal stepped forward bowing his head, “Thank you for protecting our prince form Scarab.”

Kaiba frowned, the bird reminded him of someone and that annoyed him, crossing his arms he turned his head away from the stranger. “Incompetence.”

“ _Kai-_ _ **ba**_ ,” Yami hissed walking up to him, not all that surprised by the less then warm greeting. “There is no need to hiss, _he_ did not attack either of us.”

“Details Yami, this no longer interests me,” Kaiba turned, ignoring the pain in his ankle as he always did, pain faded in time.

“Wait stranger, you are hurt!” Ja'Kal frowned when he did not even pause; taking to the air he landed before the youth meeting his dark glare. “Please, the wound bleeds still, it needs to be tended to?”

“No, you need to move _before_ I do it for you,” Kaiba glared at the gray skinned man with eyes almost as dark, but not nearly as cold, as his own.

“How _dare_ you speak to one of us in such a manner, you arrogant child!” Rath snapped annoyed, he did not like this Kaiba one bit.

“Nani?” Kaiba snapped turning, eyes narrow, some people did not learn very quickly. Ja'Kal sighed as he wrapped gold and blue armored arms around the glaring youth. “Let _**go**_!”

“Stop struggling, you have used too much power, as you are you will not escape me,” Ja'Kal frowned when that seemed to only annoy the young man more, “Stop please? Just be still.”

“Kaiba relax Ja'Kal won’t hurt ya. Hekka got you pretty good huh?” Presley knelt down eyeing the blood soaked cloth, yelping when he was knocked away.

“ _Don’t_ touch me,” Kaiba growled, not pleased with the fact his body was not working as he willed it to.

“I wasn’t gonna poke it geez,” Presley muttered getting to his feet, dusting himself off, Kaiba sure was Kaiba.

“Kicking children how _savage_ ,” Rath chided turning when Armon walked back up to them, “How is the head?”

“Fine. I’m hungry…he looks mad,” Armon frown not entirely sure why Ja'Kal was holding the youth other then the fact he had blasted them. The large purple and gold armored mummy blinked when the youth slumped, “Well he did.”

“Seto!?” Yami cried running up to Kaiba taking his face gently, “Baka, I can protect myself.”

“He looks awfully young when he ain’t glaring,” Nefertina commented walking up behind Yami, a few years older then their prince if she was right.

“Yes, well, he is also a…loose cannon, if memory serves,” Rath could care less, he had attacked them and their prince.

“You attacked us and you _dare_ …” Yami trailed off turning, red laced eyes narrowing into a pretty decent Kaiba glare. Anyone who knew Yami knew red eyes were bad and his were getting there, Kaiba had not hurt the child merely surprised him.

“Whoa now, everybody chill. Guys this is Yugi Moto and that guy is Seto Kaiba. Yugi these are Neffertina, Armon, Rath, and their leader Ja'Kal,” Presley introduced his four guardians hoping to calm everyone down.

“My Prince how do you know these two strangers?” Ja'Kal asked curious, he knew the other was upset with Rath but was otherwise harmless. The other's odd eyes aside he was sure the child meant them no harm, they was simply frustrated and worried for his friend, perfectly understandable.

“They are the top two duelists in the world, there was some expo today…umm is he alright?” Presley frowned not sure if he was hurt worst then he looked or not. Kaiba had seemed just fine, but with magic one could never go by looks alone, though some things still screamed do not touch.

Ja'Kal took Kaiba in his arms frowning slightly, he did not feel too weak to him “I am no healer, but I believe he will be.”

“Bring him I can see he is healed, he did hurt Scarab,” Rath frowned at the one called Yugi, or was it Yami?

“Ja'Kal?” Nefertina asked looking up at her leader, the choice was his since the prince had not given them an order.

“Since we helped cause his condition it is the least we could do, I will meet you all there.” Ja'Kal nodded to Yugi, understanding how he had to be feeling, before taking to the air.

“Come on we’ll be home in no time with how she drives,” Presley assured Yami steering him along gently. Yugi was a nice guy so there was no reason to drag him anywhere, besides he was worried too.

**Click Click vs. Swipe Swipe**

Yes the beginning is short, mine tend to be, that is why you review. The main reason I wrote this is because my sis, Rachelle Ryan, and I are working on a Co-Fic of the same type, different plot. Since I do few Crossovers I wanted some practice and here we go, doodle became a full fledged fic. A lot more of the Egyptian stuff will come up later since half the cast of one show and most of the other is, or was, Egyptian.


	2. Mummies and Ghosts oh my

All right some things I would like to address from reviews, nothing bad or anything. Neither of these shows are strongly rooted in realistic worlds, I will give examples for both. M.A. first, Nefertina being female is shocking. Now let me clarify, while alive she hid this so we’ll let that go since it is a show, her dead not so much. In the first episode they transform and if you look at her armor her chest is clearly not like the male’s, nor should it be. Now Armon is not bright, and Ja’kal is not the type to stare at someone’s chest, but Rath is a scholarly type. The fact her armor does _nothing_ to hide the fact she is female is bad enough but Nefer? Nefertiti means something like ‘Beautiful one’, unless the titi means beautiful the name she used was a duh. Now Nerfer could mean more then one thing, or may have been considered a nickname like Pretty Boy but not buying it.

Now for Y.G.O., this covers all versions so no worries, a card game can save/destroy the world. I am well aware of how the card game came to be, and how the tablets and such worked in the past, but the fact this is just accepted is funny. The fact all the other insane magic related stuff is ignored as well is very TV, all the dead people in Buffy for example, and happens in both shows. The fact Kaiba is not out of high school but is running a company and raising his little brother are also strange, however you try taking Mokuba away and see what he does. Now why Kaiba was using magic and not summoning cards is simple and 2 part. Part 1 only the Ring can summon monsters without an ancient duledisk like thing, forget the name off the top of my head, these are shown in the last arch of the show. Kaiba had neither the Ring nor the other ancient item needed, fan art aside they cannot summon beast at will. Part 2 the monsters summoned in duels are holograms, that is how duledisks work, and neither had those on. Now in many fics monsters can be summoned without the needed item, but I went with simple challenged energy.

The last thing I want to cover is the lack of reaction to other strange people, both shows have a few. Y.G.O. has so many dead people in various forms mummies would not phase them, Hell half the main cast is reborn, or a ghost possessing someone all the time. Now M.A. has plenty of dead people as well, a bit more dead then Y.G.O., but they care more about their prince then anything else. More on how they react to each other appears in this chapter, the last was save kid, fight, worry about Kaiba. Simple but first chapters of mine tend to be. I do not normally do such long intro’s but these issues need to be addressed, hopefully any others this chapter will clear up.

 **WarNinGs** : Gets into the back stories of the Mummies, Yami, the wars both groups fought, Kaiba and the others who were reborn. Uses the Japanese version of Kaiba’s life not the nicer Dubbed one, Yami channeling his inner Kaiba, Rath Bashing, why Yugi’s Gumi is in town is covered…should be everything important.

**Dedicated to Red for their kind words, glad you like Snarky Kaiba because he shows up again, and letting me know I had a few past/present tense goofs.**

**Aishi Say**

“ _I died so many years ago…_ ”

From the song ‘Rest in Peace’ used by Spike in that Buffy musical episode, not a bad little song and fitting since everyone in the first part of this chapter died a long time ago.

**Click Click vs. Hiss Hiss**

Kaiba sighed opening his eyes when a purring feline brushed his cheek, “hm…Yami?” Dark eyes blinked at the strange stone room before glancing down at the cat. “Why are you all wrapped up hm?”

“She’s a mummy too,” Nefertina answered from the shadows, “She is choosy but she likes you. Seto is an odd name, I am Nefertina.”

“It’s Kaiba. Why am I here?” Kaiba frowned at the faceless voice but kept his temper in check, the girl had only tried to hold him.

“Rath felt bad about attacking you, and he should since you saved our master. Ja’kal was a little worried he had hurt you,” Nefertina smiled a little, he worried so, it was what made him a good leader.

Kaiba got to his feet, stretching as he skimmed the writing on the wall, “And you?”

“The others are talking with your master so I came to see if you had recovered, you seem to.” Nefertina tried picturing the youth as Yami had described him and smiled. The form fitting black covered everything but his hands and face pretty much, sliver cuffs looked like the would hurt.

“Yami is not my…oh never mind, that is too long a story.” Kaiba muttered as he frowned down at his scratched and dirtied duster, “I really should stop wearing white when I fight.”

Nefertina walked slowly into the light, “Kaiba, please do not be afraid?”

“Afraid of what?” Kaiba asked not turning to face her as he tossed his duster to the bed, he could blast them so why fear them?

Nefertina laid a hand on his shoulder, “Because I am dead and yet not.”

Dark eyes looked down when he felt something touch his shoulder before turning, “How?” The gray skin was enough to make her look inhuman, though not nastily bad. Her hair was as long and white as Bakura’s, but much straighter. Tan bandages covered her arms except her elbows, chest covered like a turtle neck until about half way down her stomach. He did not notice much else since a talking corpse was strange even for his recent life.

“A spell. Yami tells us his protectors are like you, reborn, not like us…it must be nice fitting in.” Nefertina had never really fit in, but in this world she would have had a chance.

“You think we _fit in_?” Kaiba laughed coldly, she had no idea how damaged they were, “I see Yami has left out a lot. You have no idea _what_ I am, if you did…if you did you would not envy me at all.” Sighing softly Kaiba walked past her not in the mood to talk to the dead about merely existing in the living world.

**2** **Click Click vs. Hiss Hiss** **2**

“That man is hardly a priest, I _should_ know.” Rath scoffed at the idea of the touchy youth being of equal or even higher rank then himself.

“I’m not one anymore. So Yami learn anything _useful_?” Kaiba crossed his arms, leaning in the doorway eyeing Rath. The gold and green headpiece the other wore reminded him a bit of the one he had worn once, minus the winged cobra of course.

“A little. We cannot allow Scarab to get his hands on the Items, or the God Cards.” Yami frowned at the idea, he did not like it. “How do you feel?” Kaiba was the most stubborn person he knew, often refusing help even now.

Kaiba shrugged, Yami didn’t sound as worried as he figured he would, the ghost must be learning, “A little stiff but all right. Just how many dead people are running around anyway?” The others were similarly covered to Nefertina, though only the tallest had his face covered, the largest was missing an arm he had not been when they fought.

“Just our two groups…I think.” Yami had never thought to ask Ishizu if there were others like them walking around. “They are fascinating.”

“I am sorry if I hurt you Seto Kaiba, I meant you no harm.” Ja’kal bowed to the youth with dark alert eyes; he had no doubt of his rank unlike Rath.

“It’s fine really. So avatar magic, why not? How’s the kid?” Kaiba glanced at the prince, he seemed all right.

“Presley, and I’m fine, thanks Kaiba,” Presley knew all about Kaiba’s temper, but he seemed like a decent enough guy.

Kaiba smirked, he was not such a bad kid, “It was different. So we going, or do you want to keep talking to your relatives here?”

Yami sighed, Kaiba was tried and so a little moody, but he wanted to stay. “I would like to stay, you can…”

“Like _Hell_ I’m going without you, do you pay attention to our lives at all?” Kaiba sighed closing his eyes, “It’s fine Yami.”

“Are you sure? You still look a little beaten up,” Yami knew he was pushing it, but Kaiba still looked like he should be lying down, or at least sitting.

“Yami _really_ , I’m not dying, you worry too much,” Kaiba shook his head use to the ‘twins’ worrying, turning when he felt something against his leg. “Well hello there,” lifting the cat he scratched dark ears, smiling at the purr, “Nice dead kitty.”

Yami smiled at the gentle teasing before turning to the cat, it too was a mummy but seemed sweet. “Very well, you are fine. It is all right we are here isn’t it Ja’kal?” The leader of the mummies had been quick to make himself useful, but he still felt as if he was intruding by being there.

“You are no threat to our prince so yes. Can we be of any further assistance to you Pharaoh?” Ja’kal rather liked this other reborn royal youth; he hoped their strange magic could help deal with Scarab. Neither stranger had seemed pleased with Scarab, Kaiba quick to take up the attack, a reaction he learned was common.

“No, we are here to duel, not something you all can help with. Scarab will likely come after us again, Kaiba thoughts?” Yami turned to his former priest who looked up at his name, his current name. It had been his duty to protect, and Kaiba was not the kind to allow some old man with strange powers to endanger innocents during a duel, or anywhere else.

“Are you going to frown if I vote blast him? I’ll look into it, an old former priest with freaky powers can’t be too hard to find.” Kaiba smirked at the feline, “Moki would love you.” The black cat may be wrapped up like a car accident victim, but other then that and the odd gold inner ears, and stripes on its cheeks looked normal enough.

“Oh you’re brother! He must be worried about you by now, we should go back.” Yami had completely forgotten they had not come alone. His wanting to talk to Kaiba without half a dozen people watching, and waiting for a verbal match to start, had gotten them were they were now.

“Will you _relax_? I told Mokuba we would be gone for a while, I’ll just call. He can tell your cheerleaders if you want?” Kaiba tapped the KC pendent at his collar, “Mokuba?”

“Niisama? You two having fun doing… _whatever_?” Mokuba asked smirking at the computer screen, kids did like to tease. His brother’s voice was calm so he was not going to worry, Yami was with Seto, and those two could get out of any mess they got into.

“Yeah. Are the cheerleaders behaving?” Kaiba glanced at Yami, who frowned at him but said nothing.

“I think they raided the mini bars in their rooms but yes. Should I tell them you two are still playing nice?” Mokuba had checked on the Gumi a few times, they were only a little worried since public duels in the past had brought all sorts of strange problems with them.

“Please tell them your brother is behaving yes. Thank you Mokuba.” Yami knew Kaiba could be nice as long as no one tried to force him to be, other than Mokuba.

Mokuba chuckled, “I will, and they will be pleased to hear that. I won’t wait up either. Ja ne.”

“Arigato. There all better,” Kaiba smirked tapping the com off, “Stop smiling.”

Yami frowned for a moment before smiling when Kaiba rolled his eyes, “Whatever you say Seto.”

Kaiba mockingly glared, he knew Yami was only teasing him a little, “Don’t call me Seto.”

“And why should he not address you by name? You are a _subject_ after all,” Rath frowned not sure why this Pharaoh gave his protector so much freedom. He did not seem to be a very obedient subject, often acting as if he was the one in charge.

“You see Rath where they are from addressing someone by their first name is a sign of closeness, it is not done without permission. Like how you all call me Prince and not Presley,” Presley could guess why Yugi/Yami was so tolerant, but he was not going to say anything.

“He calls him Yami?” Rath protested frowning, silver stare narrowed in thought and some annoyance. “Why allow him to call you by your name when he does not?” He wanted to ask why Kaiba called him Yami at all when the other was named Yugi Moto but let it go, for all he knew that was a title.

“Because I know why he does not like being called Seto, and I accept it. He is my friend, and how I address him, or what I let him say to me is _my_ concern.” Yami frowned at Rath, “I dislike treating others as if they are below me.” It did not matter if Seto had been his subject he had been his friend, he wanted Kaiba to retake that role along with fighting at his side.

“You’re no good at it anyway, I, however, am. Listen haje boy, you shut your mouth, or I’ll shut it for you.” Kaiba glared more than ready to pound the smug mummy into the ground, dark blue had changed little from life to the other.

Rath turned his nose up, “Much too crude to have been a priest, let alone _worthy_ of such rank. Your Item is a coward’s weapon, hiding a blade. Set…” The tall mummy fell to the floor, rubbing his chin as he turned around, “How _dare_ you!”

“I warned you. Now are you going to shut up, or do I blast you next time?” Kaiba pulled the Rod free before just standing there arms crossed holding it.

“ **Enough**! Rath you _will_ show respect to my former high priest, or I will allow him to hurt you. Kaiba you are in no condition to go around blasting everyone who annoys you.” Yami frowned at them both his own arms crossed, “priests.”

“Rath we are not all noble born, _keep_ that in mind.” Ja’kal eyed the scepter all but feeling the priest’s desire to use it.

“You two have been butting heads since you met,” Nefertina chided before placing a hand on Kaiba’s arm, “Come, you need rest, and both our masters are safe.”

Kaiba sneered at Rath before turning to Yami, “Don’t stay up all night talking to the dead.”

“I will not, go get some sleep I’ll be fine,” Yami relaxed when Kaiba nodded walking away with the female who had been dressed like a cat.

“He sure is fast huh Rath?” Armon asked watching the new guy go, he was feisty and their Prince liked him so he did.

Rath got to his feet frowning after the pair, he did not like Seto Kaiba at all, “That child is a...”

“Punk,” Presley finished nodding, “Yeah he is but I like him.”

Yami smiled at the dark skinned youth, “So do I.”

**2Click Click vs. Hiss Hiss2**

“I told you to get some sleep baka, _don’t_ bitch at me if _you’re_ tired,” Kaiba muttered tightening the straps on his upper arm, white now navy blue similar to the violet he had worn for a little while. Blue had been his color as Scared Guardian and he saw no reason not to don it again, he might as well look good saving the world…again.

Yami yawned, frowning at the cell phone as if Kaiba could see him, “I am just glad this duel has nothing to do with saving the world.” In every duel before that had souls that had been removed from bodies, painful pasts forcibly relived and twisted, lives threatened, minds broken, so much darkness and pain.

“That gets old after a while. Relax Yami it will be over soon enough, and then we can go track down the kid.” Kaiba flexed fingerless gloves; he was looking forward to teaching Rath a thing or two.

“He is a fan so he is likely here already,” Yami knew they were just here to show off for the masses, but it was what famous duelists did. Kaiba would have fun reminding up and coming duelist of his power, and he was just there to have a little fun.

“Oh I’m counting on it. I’ll meet you backstage once your little friends are done with the sappy good luck’s.” Kaiba turned at a knock, “Yes?”

“You talking to Yugi?” Mokuba asked walking up to his brother grinning; he loved watching his brother duel.

“Yes I am, you know how he worries,” Kaiba answered ruffling his brother’s wild black hair, “Like some _other_ people I know.”

Mokuba giggled before hugging his brother’s arm, “Hey Yugi. Try not to get crushed _too_ badly alright?”

Yami chuckled at the teasing knowing Mokuba happy meant his brother was as well, maybe even smiling, “I will try to lose with grace. I will see you both soon.”

“Say Hi for me. He sounds a little tried, late night talking?” Mokuba knew Seto was warming up to Yami’s advances; they were a good team once they stopped fighting it. Taking the Rod back had been a huge step forward but fangs and claws still came out.

“Thinking, you know Yugi.” Kaiba frowned as he walked up to his laptop typing in the search parameters he wanted before starting it. While they were dueling he would be searching for their new ugly friend, with any luck he would get a few leads before the match was over. “All right let’s see what happens when the world is not at stake.”

**2Click Click vs. Hiss Hiss2**

“I fail to see the appeal of these cards. Ugly beast,” Rath frowned at the monsters roaring and turning into sparkles as they fell. Long coats were luckily in fashion at this gathering so the mummies did not stand out as much as they normally did when they ventured into public.

“It looks fun to me, well not losing,” Nefertina saw a lot of Egyptian influence in the monsters and it made her smile.

“All this excitement is making me hungry again,” Armon rubbed his belly, a lot made him hungry.

“What doesn’t?” Nefertina teased getting a grin from Presley, he was a good guy but he always seemed to need to eat or hit something.

“My Prince what magic are they using? No one is getting hurt by the attacks,” Ja’kal found the contest intriguing. Weapons, fire, magic, nothing seemed to do more the blow hair and rustle clothing.

“It’s called holographic imagining, or holograms, or holos for short. Think live TV, really cool. Kaiba corp. designed the technology they are using.” Presley had never thought he’d be able to personally meet the top duelist, let alone find out they were reborn ancient Egyptians as well.

“Kaiba? You mean that punk created this spectacle?” Rath should have known such destruction was his doing.

“No, the cards were invented by another guy. Kaiba was the best around, but Yugi defeated him and so took the title of Yugioh, or King of Games. Since then Kaiba and Yugi have battled for the title while facing all sorts of nasty things. I always thought Scarab was the worst around, but he’s _nothing_ compared to some of those guys.” Presley knew Rath had tuned most of what was said out last night, he had little interest in the Items other than to study.

“They are not our concern, if that Pharaoh’s Ka is so powerful why not go after him and not you my Prince?” Rath frowned when Yami and Kaiba stepped onto the stage; it seemed their turn was up. Yugi once again in black pants, sleeveless black shirt, and two studded belts. Kaiba was now in a dark blue coat, cuffs and studs gold, the rest still black.

“He died long before me. It’s hard to believe people use to do this with real monsters. Those two must have been terrifying; Kaiba still is with his Blue Eyes.” Presley hopped he would call them; if Scarab was around he would get a taste of what he was up against.

“What does the color of his eyes have to do with anything? My eyes are also blue,” Ja’kal did not understand what was so scary about his eye color.

Presley chuckled; he sometimes forgot his friends were not into everything he was, “His Blue Eyes White Dragons, very scary. He’s the only one who has them, all three. Yami said he could call real ones to defend in the past.”

“Real dragons? No wondered they locked such powers away,” Nefertina shivered, “Scarab would love to get his claws on that kind of thing.”

“Well they can’t call them anymore, I think, except Bakura. It’s too bad you guys had to sleep.” Presley had learned a lot about a time in which his guardian’s powers would have done them little good against the darkness.

“And who is this Bakura?” Rath did not like the sound of anyone who could summon these odd things into the real world.

“A former tomb robber who’s Ba is trapped in a Ring, like their Items. He’s not a very nice guy, but Yugi is sure with time he will wear him down like he did Kaiba.” Presley frowned as Yami and Kaiba blasted away at each other like there true masters they were. Monster after monster dying in a showering of sparkles and a cry. “Kaiba was not happy about losing, and there was this whole evil thing that was trying to control him that Yami blasted out of him, long story there.”

“Ah, I see their foe was able to control Seto and so they are not very close now,” Rath frowned rubbing his chin, “Should he trust him now?”

Presley sighed, Rath was not the most trusting of people, “Yes Rath, he is fine. He had a bad childhood and that is why he is so snappish now. Look there’s one!”

The four mummies stared at the silvery beast as it roared, “That would make a sweet ride.” Nefertina purred as the large metallic looking beast turned into dark blue eyes on Yami, a ball of lighting forming in its mouth.

“Really Nefertina, a dragon is _not_ for riding. Ra…it has that much power?” Rath could feel the shockwave through the crowd.

“That’s just one, when the three merge it is _insane_ , that has to be what he used to help crush the Dark Being guy.” Presley had not liked the sound of the monster, but luckily it was still locked away, far away from them all.

“I think it looks a little sad, just like her master,” Nefertina knew a thing or two about hiding who you were to fit in.

“And what makes you thing that _thing_ is a she?” Rath asked wanting to know what insight she might have.

“A lady just knows,” Nefertina retorted, crossing her arms turning at a roar, “that is a _big_ dragon.” The three headed dragon was truly something she would never want to face with her whip and claws alone.

“Ultimate is not an understatement, Ouch,” Parsley winced at the thunder clap before the three headed dragon roared in triumph. “Yeah!”

“So that means Kaiba is Yugioh again?” Ja’kal asked, he was sure that was what had just happened, but sometimes modern contests had rounds.

“No, this is an expo, a show, not an official tournament. A new collection of cards and new dueling tech is coming out this month and this duel was just for fun. Cool huh?” Presley smiled as Yami playfully shoved the smirking Kaiba getting a laugh, “See fun.”

“They do seem happy. You think I could try?” Nefertina asked, girls had done just as well and her Prince really seemed to like it.

“Sure, they sell all kinds of stuff here. Come on, let’s see if we can catch them!” Presley moved back out of the crown before heading for the stage.

“ **Wait**! That boy can be so impatient sometimes,” Ja’kal shook his head with a smile as he took off after his Prince.

**2Click Click vs. Hiss Hiss2**

“That was refreshing,” Kaiba stretched, knuckles cracking over his head before turning at a shout, “Hey! What’s with all the yelling?”

“Kaiba-san this little punk tried to sneak in. Those four…I don’t know _what_ they are.” The guard answered the others restraining the five.

Kaiba shook his head, “Let them go and leave us, the kid’s with us and those four are with the kid.”

“Kaiba-san,” The guards said before walking off.

“Hello, did you need something?” Yami asked frowning slightly; they could just be here for the show.

“Well Nefertina here would like to learn to duel. Kaiba that was wicked!” Presley grinned, “Thanks by the way.”

“They do what I tell them to, perks of power. So another undead duelist, sure why not?” Kaiba smirked as he walked towards his room, “You any good?”

Presley looked down, brown bangs shifting, “I could use some work. Where are we going?”

Kaiba nodded, the kid was honest at least, “I am going to my room to check on something, you are just following me, smart move.”

Yami chuckled use to Kaiba's ego, both mocking and serious, “Ignore him. My friends and I would love teaching you how to duel; two of them have competed before.”

“NIISAMA!” Mokuba cried glomping his brother out of the blue almost knocking him over, “That was sweet!” Dark and light blue stripped shirt, jeans, and yellow vest far more normal looking then what his brother was wearing.

Kaiba chuckled stoking dark hair, “Glad you enjoyed it Akei” Pulling his brother into a hug he entered his room.

“It was a good move, without the world being at stake I can’t seem to always beat you,” Yami was fine with that really, all he wanted was for his friends to be happy.

“Please, you were tired,” Kaiba dismissed typing for a moment before sneering, “I _love_ computers.”

“I would hope so considering how fast you can type,” Yami teased walking up to his other side, “What have you found?”

“Some back history on them and their prince. Bakura could crush Scarab without ever having to summon a pet.” Kaiba frowned typing again, “This guy I _don’t_ like.”

“An old rich guy? Is he a friend of your stepfather?” Yami hated that man, but at least something good had come out of it, he had failed.

“Nope, killed them all,” Came the absent answer, dark blue never leaving the screen. “He shows up about the same time they were delivered here, I believe in coincidences, but I don’t trust them. Scarab can change forms so it figures he can look normal, and face it money can buy just about anything, information included.” Kaiba frowned; he looked like someone Gosabroa would have been friends with.

“Killed? Ra I knew…” Rath trailed off when Mokuba hugged his brother’s neck, “Why?”

“They tried to kill all of us first,” Yami answered not wishing to hear someone call Kaiba a murder, he had never taken a life in cold blood. That man had been evil, Kaiba was hurt and bitter but he was no monster.

“Ah,” Rath glanced at the screen, “So you think that is our foe?” Kaiba’s logic was sound, a wielder of such power would be able to hide in plain sight far easier then they could.

“That or he knows where to find him, either way I say we should go say hello.” Kaiba shut down the machine, “I’ll ask, we can’t have you getting your hands dirty.”

“Kaiba,” Yami soothed touching his arm, “Come, you can met him and see what he know, or is, then we can attack if need be.”

“I can go alone, face it Yami outside of the gaming world you have no power, I still do.” Kaiba frowned hugging his brother before setting him down, “I’ll call you.”

“Kaiba I _am_ going with you,” Yami informed him standing between him and the door, “You do know our lives.” The shorter youth knew Kaiba could defend himself just fine but he still worried for him, he worried for all he called friend.

Kaiba smirked at the bold move, it was very Yugi, “True. Very well then _Little Pharaoh_ you may come.”

Rath frowned as the pair walked out, “He should not talk to his Pharaoh like that.”

Mokuba frowned at the tall mummy, not even finding them strange after the so many other odd things he as seen, “I hope he floors you.”

“He already has,” Presley assured him, the kid was cute but he saw a very protective will under the cuteness.

Mokuba smirked just like his older brother, arms crossed, “Good.”

**2Click Click vs. Hiss Hiss2**

**Haje** = means viper/snake in Egyptian and is a reference to the cobra armor Rath wears in the show. As YuGiOh fans know Seto/Seth wore a winged cobra so snake is not an insult he would likely use.

 **Akei** = is my dear brother, not used in the Anime or Manga but I use it in place of the Dub’s Moki sometimes. Seto is very affectionate towards his little brother so it is not unreasonable to use this now and then.

For those who have never seen either show Google Images is your friend, M.A. was on forever and a half ago. Chapter 3 is typed up but I am not planning on posting it until September, might near the end of August. Hope this chapter helped clear up a bit of the confusion from chapter 1, minus any those who never saw the original Y.G.O. might still have. Yugi and Kaiba could talk to each other, and did, a feat onto itself in the Dubbed. He’s so cute when he goes Kaiba-kun all happy to see him. YouTube people, never trust Kids WB to show you the real show, Cardcaptor Sakura has gay pairings in it for another example.


	3. Glare and Hiss

Woo hoo number 3! First off this chapter is a little short, only 10 pages, but 4 will be longer I swear. Very little plot development happens here…letting that one go now. This is kinda a filler chapter really, eep, but unlike more filler episodes I hope people will like this. All right enough of the ranting on to the words you came to read.

 **WarNinGs:** Short, Still not for Rath fans, sorry.

**Aishi Say**

“ _My heart knows My mind knows I am torn My mind knows When you're gone I'm forlorn.”_

From Leave’s Eyes ‘Secret’, this band man, best friend got me hooked, YouTube them k.

**3** **Click Click vs. Tap Tap** **3**

“Boy did you step in it this time,” Hekka muttered looking at the computer screen.

“What ever are you muttering about now?” Scarab asked glancing out the windows of his office, money was such a nice thing to have.

“Those kids you ran into are not just famous duelers but connected too, Kaiba corp. ring any bells?” Hekka kind of liked the guy’s glare.

“Something about the adoptive son throwing his father out a window and taking over the company, rumors only…weren’t they?” Scarab asked turning, “If not he may be of _some_ use to me alive.”

“Well from what I got here I would go with a big fat No there. You remember that exhibit that opened in Japan you were _so_ interested in?” Hekka asked watching her master’s reflection in the screen.

“Yes, a myth of an ancient evil…those two were tied to that battle? No wonder their power is older then my own.” Scarab walked up to the computer frowning at an image of two tablets, “Both of them. Seto Kaiba and Yugi Moto…those strange gold items, I _must_ have them!”

“Mr. stone sir?”

“Yes Jane?” Scarab asked sweetly, nice girl very competent.

“A Mr. Kaiba and a Mr. Moto are here, they wish to talk to you about some antiques you might be interested in.”

“Ah, please send them right up then.” Scarab took his borrowed form, smiling when the pair walked in, “Greetings, please do sit down.”

“Mr. Stone, I hear you are an expert on ancient Egyptian antiques form an exhibit coordinator associate of mine, a Miss. Ishizu Ishtar.” Kaiba explained sitting down, legs crossing as he leaned forward, ignoring Yami’s look. He had been groomed to be an heir and now he was a CEO, he knew how to deal with businessmen like the Yami never could.

“A delightful young woman from what I have heard. I had hoped to acquire some of her collection for this Museum, but she was _most_ persistent. How can I help you Mr. Kaiba?” Scarab eyed the odd pyramid pendent the other wore, up close it looked as if it was made of several pieces that were fit together.

Kaiba held up the Rod, watching the other’s eyes widen with a mental smirk, “Ishizu recently donated this to my _private_ collection, and I was wondering if you would give me your opinion on it.”

Taking the scepter the former Vizier shivered at its raw power, power that knew he was not its master, “Remarkable piece.”

Kaiba smirked, chin resting on the back of his hand, “Isn’t it though, she said it was quite old.”

“I would imagine yes, this is like nothing I have ever seen before, simply _remarkable_.” Scarab all but purred before looking up at the aloof owner then his friend. “That pendent has a similar symbol, may I see it?”

“Yugi won’t even let _me_ hold the thing Mr. Stone, it was an heirloom, and he is _very_ attached to it.” Kaiba gave the older man a sympathetic look, “He has _no_ head for business.”

“I understand completely,” Scarab assure them with the false sincerity that had won him his former power, pleased he absently toyed with the golden item. He blinked when it came apart a shining blade revealed, “Oh, how interesting.”

“A bit more practical then a hooked cane, it is quite sharp even after all this time.” Kaiba watched the glinting blade calmly, only a few knew its power, less its secretes.

Scarab tilted the blade, only a magic blade could remain so sharp for millennium, he wanted to feel the pendent’s power as well. Slipping the blade back into place he slashed his thumb, blood was a powerful charm and he planned on using it. Holding it out he felt that raw power respond to its master’s touch, it all but glowed, “ _Where_ did you say she got it from?”

“I didn’t, it seems I owe her a nice donation check for her generous gift,” Kaiba stood replacing the Rod to his holster. “If she comes across any more I will see that she calls you.”

“That is too kind, if you ever change your mind I would _love_ to see your pendent,” Scarab felt Yugi had better control though Kaiba was the threat, his power did not relay solely on magic.

Yami instinctively touched his Item as Kaiba calmly stood still playing his game, he felt the same thing from he had from Pegasus, darkness. “I will consider it.”

“Splendid, good day then,” Scarab smiled at the young pair sure they were clueless.

“Mr. Stone,” Kaiba responded opening the door for Yami before following him out.

“That one is a sly thing, you sure about this?” Hekka asked lifting herself up off the floor.

“Calm yourself my dear Hekka, the boy’s Ka will be of great use, the sly one’s Ba as well, they cannot all be fallen Pharaohs.”

Hekka had a bad feeling, but knew better then to say anything more, “Pity.”

**3** **Click Click vs. Tap Tap** **3**

“So how did it go?” Presley asked as Kaiba and Yugi entered the room, his guardians already seated.

“The old man all but drooled over this, he has no idea what power it holds,” Kaiba sneered as old gold flashed, he had seen Malik use it but that _thing_ was not its master.

Yami frowned at Kaiba’s sneer, he had never liked it, “You should not have taunted him with it, these are dangerous.”

“I taunt, it’s what I do, as for him it was all too easy. So he just wants to live forever huh?” Kaiba asked folding his arms, tone bored.

“That and to rule, he has two dead Pharaohs to feed on now, and whatever you have to offer,” Rath frowned, he carried himself like a Pharaoh.

“Well these have various powers but I protect Yugi from thieves, the Rod has no spirit trapped within,” Yami frowned at Kaiba.

“Well we’ve seen it control, get the world leaders in one room and there you go, how boring,” Kaiba shook his head sitting down on Yami’s bed.

“Your amusement aside our powers combined would be a terrifying thing, not to mention the Dark Being would likely take Scarab’s power.” Yami glanced at Kaiba sitting within arm’s reach looking unimpressed as always, he wished he could be so unconcerned.

“I’ll be dead so I’d care why? Look Yami his power is _nothing_ compared to our own, even weaken as it is. I say we seal his ass in some chunk of stone and throw it in the bay.” Sighing he leaned back hands on the bed, “I use to be rather good at that.”

“Those were monsters _not_ people but you have a point, if we steal his power he will simply age and die. Shadow Game?” Yami did not like the idea of killing an old man but he had done horrible things, Bakura may have been influenced as Seto had been.

Kaiba sneered before laughing, finally Yami was learning to deal with foes his way, “Shadow Game.”

“What is this Shadow Game of which you speak?” Ja’Kal asked frowning, Kaiba looked as happy as Sekhmet when she was given free rein to kill.

“The seven Sennen Items draw their powers from a place called the Shadow Realm. A Shadow Game is simply a duel in which the loser goes insane or dies, unless they are controlled.” Yami looked to Kaiba and then looked away, at least he was all right now.

“Each Item has different ways of exacting revenge, a fool used mine to steal the entire memory of a friend for each monster their opponent lost. Others have trapped souls of fallen duelist in cards, banished souls directly to the Shadow Realm, crushed the soul causing insanity except for me, see where this is going?” Tilting his head Kaiba smirked at the uncomfortable looks. “We can also return what was taken by another Item Holder, or break their hold.”

Yami nodded, that he was still good at, “Scarab must be sealed before he can gain anymore power, then you should be safe.”

“What about them? Can you help them Kaiba?” Presley asked standing, “You were a high priest.”

Kaiba sighed looking away, “Ishizu _might_ know a spell to resurrect the dead, but most of my training is still lost. We came back to destroy an old foe, nothing more.”

“We can take you all to see her, I am sure she can help, she has helped us.” Yami knew there had to be a way to return those four to life, maybe even himself. The Spirit glanced at Kaiba wondering what he would do if he was suddenly face to face with his past like that?

“You, she has simply annoyed me,” Kaiba reminded Yami before closing his eyes with a sigh. “Sure we’ll save the world form some old guy, then fly these guys home on my private jet so they can become real boys again.”

“ _Kai-_ _ **ba**_ ,” Yami warned not at all amused by the other’s snide humor, “You were reborn alive and whole, we were not so lucky.” He knew Kaiba's memories were there, had to be there, so the other was whole if not damaged.

“Lucky?” Kaiba challenged, turning his dark glare on the Yami, “And just what part of Noah’s little world gave you the impression that my being alive is so much better then your being a Yami? Why don’t you tell them what I really am and see if they would trade hm? Sentimental fools, the both of you.”

Yami glared right back use to the war of wills but he looked away, Kaiba’s past was full of pain and betrayal, his simply nothingness. His half live now was nothing compared to what his weakness had put his reborn protectors through. Looking back at Kaiba he reached out to touch his friend's arm, pulling his hand back when the other turned from him, “Kaiba...”

The four mummies sat just staring at the exchange, they had never seen such a sudden shift in moods. Presley was pretty sure he knew the look in Kaiba’s eyes, funny the guy was only a few years older but not in his eyes. When Presley had first gotten into dueling he had watched Kaiba a lot, he was the best, and he always looked so smug, even cruel, when he crushed someone. He still looked like a cat with a mouse but not as cruel, that evil in him had been removed. “Well…my dad entombed him alive.” Presley fidgeted a little when two sets of dark eyes turned on him confused. “Scarab, they all were already dead.”

Kaiba blinked before frowning, so Scarab was really old, no wonder he wanted the kid dead. Sighing he got to his feet tried of people undead or otherwise. “I’m out, you dead people hurt my head.”

Yami blinked, he had all but forgotten the others were even there, he was sure Kaiba had not. Frustration was such a common feeling, why did they seem to repeal each other like this? “Kaiba wait?” Getting to his feet he wanted to talk, to know what dark thing had made his friend snap. Kaiba did not seem to care so he took a breathe before saying the one thing he knew would stop him, “Stop Seto!” He regretted it the moment those two words passed through his borrowed lips.

Kaiba froze at the order before turning with a glare and a growl, Yugi would have pleaded rather then ordered him. “Seto died over 5,000 years ago, and you rule _nothing_.” The last word was hissed, Yami looked shocked before crumbling as he looked down. Venom spent he felt exhausted once again, why did this always have to happen? Was he really such a monster? Turning he walked out of the room not saying another word.

“Your father _never_ would have stood for such behavior, truly savage,” Rath shook his head, he knew Kaiba was a beast.

Yami felt his heart ache as Kaiba just walked out, did he mean so little still? At Rath’s comment he looked up violet eyes blood red, the ultimate sign of a Yami not to be trifled with. “Be _silent_! You do not know what he has been through…what we have all been through.” Yami clenched his fists, so much pain it was enough to freeze any heart. “You are not immune to our magics, remember that.”

Presley gasped when those normally calm but sad eyes looked up red and enraged, the other was not human anymore. Rath looked equally disturbed as he was threatened, good God were they all like this when hurt? “Yami he kinda just says things like that. You alright?”

Yami turned to another reborn prince, a body of his own to do what he willed with, “No. We do not remember our pasts just our pain, he lashes and I…I cause it.” Yami sat down on his bed with a sigh “You are lucky your friends do not hurt so.”

“No they don’t, but they also didn’t have to grow up without me either, of course I’m pretty happy. Look man not everyone likes to share, and then there’s all of us…it’s not all on you.” Presley laid a hand on the other’s shoulder trying to offer him some comfort, not knowing had to really hurt at times like this.

Yami looked up, green eyes so like Yugi’s in their gentleness made him smile a little in spite of it all. “You would have made a fine pharaoh.”

Presley smiled when the red faded like dissipating smoke, he had never seen anything like it, “So did you.”

**3** **Click Click vs. Tap Tap** **3**

“Niisama?” Mokuba called when he slipped back into their room, the Gumi had gone out so it would be quiet. Frowning he walked up to the bed, his brother’s right arm hung from it limply. The Sennen Rod impaled into the nightstand, worrying him more then his sleeping brother. “Niisama?” He tried again before shaking his shoulder, “Niisama wake up? Niisama!” Backing away he almost walked into the still open door, “Niisama…”

“Mokuba?” Yami asked when he walked in, the child looked so pale.

“Niisama,” Mokuba managed before turning to blink at Yami and Presley, “Did you two fight again?”

Yami looked away and at Kaiba, those dark eyes closed, “Yes, I am sorry Mokuba.”

Presley just stared at the table, the Rod had been buried in whatever kind of wood the nightstand was made of, “Ouch.”

“Yami what did you fight about? Maybe I can help?” Mokuba liked Yami and Yugi, once he had gotten to know them, they just wanted to help his brother.

Yami sighed softly, sometimes it seemed they only repeated the same fight over and over, had they fallen yelling at each other? “I am not entirely sure. We were talking about what to do with Scarab, and I guess he remembered something from our past. I wish I could face it alone so he never had to remember anything so painful.”

Mokuba gave Yami a reassuring hug, he knew the other would do anything to spare those he loved pain, they both were so like his brother. “I know Yami, I know. Niisama hates sharing, do your friends tell you everything?”

Presley blinked at the question, he felt like he was intruding but Yami was so sad he had not wanted to just leave him. The Gumi, as they were called, had gone off to look around, he knew what home looked like so he had stayed behind. He was a little surprised they left Yami here, but it seemed they knew him pretty well. “We talk, but our past together wasn’t all that sad really. Scarab killed us and now here we are, and you?”

“I don’t remember, I want to say we were pretty happy until the end but…Kaiba doesn’t seem to care, all he wants is to destroy our enemy and go back to his normal life.” Yami could not blame him, he had Mokuba to look after as well as a company to run, he could not afford to deal with past problems as well forever. “With it gone my friends will be safe, I may be gone though.”

“Well you did come back to stop him so…they could bring you back right? Your body is entombed somewhere like my friend’s were.” Presley hoped the magic Yami’s followers had could return his friends to life, they deserved a second chance.

“Ishizu would know, she is still well versed in the ancient ways, but I have never asked. I’ve been so worried about all of them, and trying to remember who I am, was. I will allow Seto to do as he wishes with Scarab, he is very good at crushing people and will enjoy it.” Yami sighed touching his Item, the stronger Seto’s magic became the safer he would be, the former Pharaoh wanted him to be safe.

“Niisama is good at what he does, too good sometimes. Yami that guy wants to hurt you too right?” Mokuba had been curious, he was always curious.

“He wants my soul so he can become some immortal ruler, at least Bakura just wants revenge.” Yami was still not sure over what, but he knew some of his fellow Yami’s venom was justified as was Kaiba’s.

“Then Niisama will kill him, no one hurts someone he cares about, other then him.” Mokuba looked to his brother, “Niisama.”

Kaiba growled sitting up on his heals, “k’so.”

“Niisama!” Mokuba cried happily as he glomped his older brother, “Niisama.”

“Mokuba what?” Kaiba asked hugging his brother before looking up at Yami and Presley, their expressions did not help, “Who died?”

“Be nice Niisama, are you all right now?” Mokuba was not sure what had been wrong but Seto seemed alright now, that was all he really cared about.

“Now? What you mean the fight? We fight all the time,” Kaiba frowned at his little brother, the child looked so relived but he was not sure why.

“That, and you wouldn’t wake up,” Mokuba answered, he did not comment on how much he disliked their constant fighting.

“I was tired, it happens now and then, really, too much time with Yugi.” Kaiba teased ruffling his brother’s dark hair before looking up at Yami, “And you?”

“I heard Mokuba, I did not mean to intrude Kaiba.” Yami was unsure if he would snap again, Kaiba seemed calm but that could change very quickly.

Kaiba sighed, Jounouchi was not always wrong about him, “Wanting to help Mokuba is hardly intruding Yami. The others out?”

“They went to look around San Fran while they can, I live here so I stayed behind with Yami. The nightstand annoy you too?” Presley asked nodding towards the impales wood.

“Nightstand?” Kaiba asked frowning before blinking at his handiwork, “Huh? Well better it then a person,” Pulling the Rod free he watched it gleam before sighing as sheathed it. “Relax Yami, I am not Bakura.”

“I am relaxed Kaiba,” Yami informed him as Kaiba set his Item down on the bed next to Mokuba, both his sources of power within his reach. “Care to share what set you off earlier, or it is something you would prefer Mokuba not hear?”

Kaiba sighed resting his chin on black hair, “He already knows the Item Holders all died in the war Yami, you want us to bring the rest back, or are you content with just Ishizu and me?”

“I…those who did not come back should be left to their rest shouldn’t they? Is it wrong of me to wish to walk this world again Kaiba?” Yami wanted his opinion, Kaiba knew how dark this world could be better then he did.

“Yami…Not really, but then what? We just live our lives like none of this ever happened? Can we?” Kaiba tighten his grip on his brother, “I can’t just unlearn everything.”

“We will be free to live our lives once the Dark Being is destroyed, only then will we all be safe.” Yami understood why Kaiba instinctively pulled his brother closer, they all had something dear that could be lost, had almost been. “You are perfectly capable of living a normal life during this madness, I have seen you do it.”

“I’m more worried about you Pharaoh, you’ll be free but what do you plan to do?” Kaiba thought back to the visions. “The masses would notice if my rival suddenly got one very impressive tan.”

Yami smiled at the teasing, he did not mind it when Kaiba was not trying to be hurtful, “I would hope so. First I would have to learn more about this time before I would even consider doing anything on my own, I would no longer have Yugi’s memories to draw from.”

“This world is not that much more insane then the past, well when you get right down to it. You’ll go off and try to save the world, dragging us all along with you.” Kaiba smirked, not all that unhappy with the idea, “After all you’ll need _someone_ to do the heavy lifting.”

“You have your company and your brother, you do not need to look after me once the Darkness is gone.” Yami could get use to playing hero without the entire world, or his friend’s souls, being on the line.

“I have those right now,” Kaiba countered smirking at him amused. “You’ve dragged me along this far, don’t you like me anymore Yami-kun?”

Yami blushed looking down, blushing a little more when Kaiba laughed, “You’re a terrible person, do you know that?”

“So no then?” Kaiba smiled at the blush, Yami’s shields came down a bit more when it was just the two of them as well.

“Since when do you listen to a _word_ I say? If you wish to follow me around like a guard dog what am I to do about it?” Yami had gotten better sparing with words as time went on, he was no Kaiba but sometimes he landed a good hit.

“Well if you are going to insult me then forget it, take the cheerleaders with you.” Kaiba huffed turning his nose up at the shorter teen. Mokuba chuckled softly as they bantered, he was terrible for encouraging them but he did not care.

“Anzu will be gone after graduation, or at least she planed to be.” Yami frowned, Yugi was so use to her being around it would be strange when she was gone.

“Please, that girl follows you around like a _puppy_ , you won’t get rid of her unless you tell her she’s not your type.” Kaiba sighed, how boring having a cheerleading stalker would be, he knew a bit about stalkers.

Yami blinked, no consideration at all sometimes, “Kaiba she is one of Yugi’s oldest friends, I doubt even my sleeping with you would chase her off completely.”

Kaiba chuckled when Yami went red, “Nice one Pharaoh. Could be fun to see if that would work, let me know all right?”

“Niisama be nice, she’s not that bad really,” Mokuba chided taking pity on Yami, Seto did enjoy his mice a bit too much sometimes.

Presley shook his head, court must have been amusing, “She seemed OK to me, of course I hang out with corpses a lot.”

“Look what you’ve done now Kaiba,” Yami chided, trying to return his mind to the present, why had he said that? Was he really considering doing such a thing once he returned to his own body? Would Kaiba allow it?

“What I do?” Kaiba asked innocently, there was no proof the kid could not be snarky before meeting them, let alone this conversation. “I should be chiding you for saying such things in front of a child.”

“It’s all right Niisama I like Yami, he wouldn’t last five minuets alone with you though.” Mokuba grinned when he got a hug, “Sorry Yami.”

“You’re probably right, he is a _beast_ isn’t he?” Yami responded smirking his own confident smirk, Kaiba wasn’t the only one around there who had a sexy smirk.

Kaiba sighed as he released Mokuba and flopped back down arm covering his eyes, “Oh enough really now? You’ll hurt my fragile feelings soon.”

Yami relaxed when Kaiba spoke after falling back, he had been worried for a moment but the other was fine. “As you wish, are you still tired?”

“Hm? Not really, relax I’m not dying,” Kaiba sighed softly, “Mokuba why didn’t you go?”

“I didn’t want to go without you Niisama, they decided Yami could use some alone time.” Mokuba turned snuggling up against his big brother, “They promised to bring me home something sweet.”

Kaiba smiled resting his other hand on his brother’s dark hair, “Fools, but tolerable ones. Presley your friends?”

“My room, they know you two won’t hurt me, though Rath _really_ dislikes you.” Presley watched the brothers, they looked so cute.

“That loudmouth ursa can bite me, or I can show him why no one challenged our power in the past,” Kaiba knew how to, that armor was powerless against his power and will.

“You could really do magic without that thing? Rath can too, must be nice having cool powers,” Presley looked to Yami, the dead youth seemed to agree with him on a few things.

“I don’t remember what he could do, but I am sure he showed off when he could, he so does love it,” Yami smiled at the pair, he would do what he could to see neither lost each other again.

Kaiba sat up before standing, “Always having to make friends no matter _where_ we go eh Yami?” Dark stare looked up and he smirked a little. “Coming?” He asked grabbing a leather jacket from the desk chair as he headed out the door.

“Coming where Kaiba?” Yami asked as he followed Kaiba out of his room and into the hall, sure he heard a door close.

“I was thinking food would be a good idea, Mokuba will be fine for a little while, and those guardians of his are right next door hiding in your room.” The Rod had been very good at it’s job and they were no masters of hiding.

Yami blinked before glancing back at his door, “Well, they are scared of you so I guess we could. Are you sure you want us to tag along?”

Kaiba glanced at Yami, walking at his side as if he was meant to be there, “Please, I’m the rich one, how much did your friends even bring with them?”

“I’m not sure really, besides _none_ of them would dare ask you for money.” Yami knew Kaiba had more then he could ever need, but his friends were not beggars.

“Not seriously no, did they even question who was paying their bill here?” Kaiba held the door for the former princes before following, pressing the floor.

“No, they think the sponsors are paying…aren’t they?” Yami asked as they entered the lobby, Seto did not ask meaningless questions no matter what color his skin was.

“I happen to be one of them so yes, they are,” Kaiba answered before shrugging on the jacket he had grabbed. “Close your mouth, they rarely cover guests, let alone the half a dozen you take _everywhere_ with you.”

Yami closed his mouth as ordered just staring at Kaiba, he looked so normal all dressed in black, “Thank you.”

“Please, it is fun having them around when I remind them why I am the one you need around, _not_ them. So what are you two in the mood for?” Kaiba asked casually as he slipped his hands into his jacket’s deep pockets.

Presley frowned thinking about what he had noticed was around while waiting for the show to start. “You guys ever had Egyptian food in this life?”

“No, Kaiba?” Yami knew as a C.E.O the brunet did business all over the world so he might have, it sounded like it could be interesting.

Kaiba shook his head, he did not do the business in the Middle East as his father had, “No. I take it you know a place?”

“Yeah, mom took me once, she loves food from all over, plus the owner is really nice.” Presley guessed there weren’t many Egyptians living in Japan, were they still considered Egyptian in this life?

Yami thought for a moment, most of the time he spent alone with Kaiba was in an arena or a vehicle of come kind. It was strange thinking about such a thing, even more so with another former prince around for the ride, “Kaiba?”

“Hm? Oh right, I’m the one with cash, sure. We need a cab?” Kaiba asked turning his attention to the prince he had never served, seemed nice enough.

“Nah, maybe for the ride back but it’s nice out. Oh yeah, can we stop by a Beefy Bugger and get something for the guys?” Presley asked as he started walking, not surprised when Yami moved to his side, Kaiba staying behind them.

“Seems fair, they will be watching Mokuba for me,” Kaiba agreed absently, looking up at the darkening sky, it really was nice here.

Yugi smiled as he shifted out of his body and glanced behind him, it was nice when everyone just got along. - _You go ahead and stay in control Yami, I’ll speak up if I want to ask something._ -

- _Thank you Aibou, sometimes I forget how much stress he puts on himself._ \- Yami knew Kaiba was strong but he was still only a human being, he tried to do too much.

- _I know Yami, I push a little too hard sometimes too, he’s relaxed and seems fine with Presley being in the lead right now.-_ Yugi had to admit he liked the feel of this place, the air reminded him a bit of the beach.

- _It is_ _not_ _his city, he would take the lead if we were back home. I am just glad they are getting along so well, he does not like strangers as much as you do._ \- Yami was not as social as Yugi, but he liked people more then Kaiba seemed to.

- _Presley’s not very bossy, and really cares about all of us, Kaiba’s getting use to people really caring about him again. Plus he has an enemy he can crush, his brother is happy, and he gets to play aka his Happy Place._ \- Yugi knew Scarab was beyond hope, he had also chosen the wrong former high priest to annoy.

- _As long as they are safe and happy, soon our war will be over and we will finally be safe from all this dark past.- “_ Does your mother know what you truly are?” Yami asked curious, his grandfather and Kaiba’s brother knew as much as they did.

“You’re kidding right? My mom would freak if I told her I hung out with dead people, you guys are lucky, not having to hide.” Presley had been surprised each of Yugi’s friends had taken the whole soul stealing war thing so well, Kaiba notwithstanding.

“Well at first I wasn’t even sure what was going on but…I would never have gotten so far without them, all of them,” Yami turned to Kaiba who shook his head at him.

“Don’t go getting sentimental, most of the time I had to save you to save myself, now I just don’t mind as much.” Kaiba smiled at Yami’s mock pout, the Yami knew he smiled now and then when the others were not around.

Yami smiled back at the amused smile rather then Kaiba's normal coy smirk, both were cute but the smile was rare, only for him and Mokuba. “I will attempt it. We should remember to bring something back for Mokuba, he must be hungry too.”

“My memory is not as flaky as yours Yami, but it is sweet of you to think of him, he likes you too.” Kaiba had still disliked Yugi and Yami while his brother had begun bonding with them. Mokuba was protective but it did not take long for him to see the pair were only trying to help not hurt, and so he encouraged them. Three against one was unfair, Mokuba and Yugi both had those wide eyed faces, but he did not mind losing as much as he had.

Yami nodded knowing how Kaiba felt, “In a way I am a big brother as well, besides he is a lot like Yugi.”

“Especially when they pout at me,” Kaiba agreed chuckling, where did little brothers learn that pout anyway?

Presley smiled when Yami laughed along with Kaiba, ‘ _That is how it should be. I wonder if I had anyone like that back then, or if it was just me and the guys?_ ’

**3Click Click vs. Tap Tap3**

Kinda love the idea of Hekka using a computer, poor fingerless snake. So yeah, the end of filler like chapter. Hi Red /wave, hope this one amused you too.


	4. Glare and Hiss

Thank you for all the faves and follows, much love! I really did not expect a fic written for practice would be so well liked but happy day for all there. If anyone has a community here they wish to add this, or any or my other works, to feel free. Any ideas for future fics are also welcomed, I rather like this crossover.

 **WarNinGs** : This is mostly a back story and set up fic with some bonding thrown in. So yeah a rather dialogue heavy chapter, hopefully most of it will entertain you.

**Aishi Say**

" _But can't you just pretend to be nice,_

_Can you at least pretend to be nice,_

_If you could just pretend to be nice,_

_T_ _hen everything in my life would be all right_."

"Pretend To Be Nice" by Josie and the Pussycats, if it doesn't make you think of Kaiba I will be surprised.

 **4** **Click Click vs Nyan Nyan** **4**

“Thanks again Kaiba, Armon is one hungry dead guy.” Presley was not sure how they ate without a stomach for starters but let it go, he was not sure he wanted to know.

Kaiba shrugged, the weight of the takeout was nothing he could not handle, “It’s only money, and Jounouchi is no better.”

“Kaiba-kun,” Yugi chided playfully, holding Mokuba’s food in front of him as he walked.

“Would you like to see his room service bill Yugi?” Kaiba responded smirking just a little, that blonde sure could raid a fridge.

“I would rather not. Do the others get hungry too or just Armon?” Yugi was fascinated by the mummies, they were not scary at all once you got use to them.

“They eat but not very much, which is good because not everyone has their own company.” Presley had no clue how Kaiba helped save the world and ran his company, let alone how he made it look so easy.

“They should not get hungry at all since their organs were removed, Jounouchi would call him what, a burger eating zombie?” Kaiba frowned, deciding that was not completely inaccurate and so frowned a little deeper. Being a reborn high priest was not nearly as strange as being a mummy with a Beefy Burger addiction.

Yugi cringed a little, “ _Don’t_ remind me, they did it to you and Yami once…creepy”

“Only if we had a body left to mummify, Shadow Magic can get messy. Scarab have any other tricks we should know about?” Kaiba preferred to know his target, all the better to crush them personally and thoroughly then not at all.

“Well Shelti, armor, power blasts, Hekka, he can also summon gods,” Presley frowned ignoring the blinks. “Well weak versions maybe, they never seemed strong enough to be real gods.”

Yugi frowned looking down at the plastic bag he was carrying, if Scarab was so strong why not use that magic against them? “Kaiba-kun?”

“Unless his summoned gods can beat our decks I fail to see the problem, Blue Eyes will show him the fury it has every foe before.” Kaiba was not impressed, priest knew their gods well and he would see just how real these so called gods were.

Yami frowned at his former servant, still too ready to crush anything that dared challenge or threaten what he cared for. - _Aibou I agree they are likely weaker as the monsters we use in duels are but still, I will protect you_.-

- _I know Yami but I’m not worried. You and Kaiba-kun can beat anything, and he_ _ **really**_ _wants to beat Scarab._ \- Yugi understood why, Kaiba had a soft spot for children and Presley was younger then they were. That man had made a fatal mistake in incurring Kaiba’s wrath, not once but twice even. As much as he might still deny it in public he cared deeply for his rivals and would allow none but himself to defeat them, Yugi thought it was sweet in a very Kaiba kind of way.

“You mean in a Shadow Game thing? What happens if one of you would lose?” Presley had heard enough to guess what was going to happen to Scarab, but not if he managed to win.

“Depends on the rules of the game and the winner. When Kaiba and Yami dueled Yami crushed the evil rather then Kaiba’s entire mind.” Yugi was still not happy about that having to happen but Kaiba belong with them not against them. “So far only Bakura has come back after one. If one of us fell the other would claim victory and they would be fine.”

“There will be no need for you or Yami to face him Yugi. I will crush the bug before he gets the bright idea to eat Yami.” Kaiba did not want to think about that, if Yami’s Ba was destroyed he would be lost forever. He could not allow that to happen, not for the world, the gumi, himself, he did not even want to think about it.

Yami frowned, the tone was the normal they-pissed-me-off-and-now-they-will pay tone but the eyes were wrong. Yugi was not looking at Kaiba so he did not see but his other self did, something painful was hurting him and there was nothing the Spirit could do. Taking control and holding Kaiba would likely only cause fighting, and the dropping of the takeout. Yugi could get away with more, they all knew he hugged, and he worried so, even Kaiba had a hard time yelling at him. It hurt that trying to give comfort would only add to his pain, why could only Yugi seem to ease it? - _Aibou may I?_ -

Yugi looked around not really minding Kaiba once again planning on facing a foe alone, he was doing it out of kindness this time. He perked up when he heard Yami’s often silent voice at his side, asking for control since this was not a duel or a fight. - _Sure. Tell Kaiba thank you yourself._ -

Yami turned his dark stare on his former subject, wanting to make all Kaiba's pain just go away but knowing he did not have that power. “Kaiba do as you will with Scarab. He is beyond Yugi’s help, and he did hurt you.”

“Please, lack of a decent night sleep for a week landed me in that bed not his pet staff,” Kaiba scoffed, rolling his eyes since he could not cross his arms. “And since when do I wait for you to _allow_ me to hurt anyone? I am not one of your cheerleaders.”

Yami sighed, pain always made Kaiba hiss, instinct made him want to hiss right back. “I highly doubt you did often when you actually _cared_ to listen to me. Do as you wish, you always do anyway.”

Kaiba blinked at the hurt tone, chasing him away would not save him from Scarab or the Dark Being. He wanted to growl at himself but he just looked away gritting his teeth, damn that man for turning him into this. “Yami…kuso.”

Yugi reached out and laid a hand on Kaiba’s arm drawing wide eyes, giving the other a sympathetic smile, he knew tried or stressed the Gumi reverted to old habits. “You both need some sleep. I’ll see the others let you do that, they can get rather noisy excited.”

Kaiba blinked when it turned out to be Yugi who he turned to face in frustration, finding only his normal understanding and forgiveness. “Yugi…” Trailing off he sighed, not sure what else to say he simply nodded accepting Yugi’s offer without protest.

Yugi smiled when Kaiba nodded, no argument or apology given, he knew he had not meant to hiss. “All right lets get back then. I’m sure Armon is hungry.”

“Yugi he was before we left,” Presley assured him with a laugh as he started walking again.

 **4** **Click Click vs Nyan Nyan** **4**

Nefretina turned smiling as her prince and his two new friends rounded the corner, “He’s still sleeping.” Long white locks swayed as she nodded towards the open door across from her, “They are talking in there with your friends Yugi.”

“Thank you Nefretina. Can you tell them I’ll be right in?” Yugi wanted a moment with Kaiba before joining his friends.

The female mummy nodded, she had no problem obeying this prince, let alone when he asked so nice. “Let me take those Kaiba, Armon will give you a moment.”

“Kaiba-kun I know something is wrong…will you trust me?” Yugi knew he was tried but he also seemed distant, distant meant the past.

Kaiba sighed softly, eyes closed, “I do it’s just…I’m not sure what it is. I’m not sleep deprived enough to be this off. Maybe I’m finally losing it after all this insanity? Go to your friends Yugi, I’ll be all right.”

Yugi walked up to Kaiba holding out the bag he had been holding, slipping his arms around Kaiba's waist when he reached out and took it. “You are my friend Kaiba-kun, don’t forget just because you’re tried.” Stepping back Yugi blushed a little at the blink, he was learning to not be so timid but it took time. “Sweet dreams, I will see you in the mourning.”

Kaiba watched Yugi smile before he turned and entered his room to the cries of his friends, quiet when greeting they were not. Touching his locket he sighed softly, Yugi was too sweet for his own good still. “Good night Yugi.” Turning he entered his room ignoring Presley as he did so, completely forgetting the other teen was even there.

 **4** **Click Click vs Nyan Nyan** **4**

“I’m glad you three had some fun, Presley is really nice,” Mokuba watched his brother type one handed as he made himself comfortable on the bed beside him. “Don’t you think so?”

Kaiba glanced at this brother, left arm folded under his head, “He’s another Yugi. What do you think of the others?”

“Well Nefertina is really nice, she seems to like you. Ja’Kal is cool, needs to lighten up just a bit like a few _other_ people I know. Armon is really funny, not sure how the gold arm works. Rath I _really_ don’t like, he all but hates you.” Mokuba was tried of people spending five minuets with his brother and writing him off as a monster or a punk, well he was sometimes.

“Yes, well, Rath is convinced I am unfit to have held my former rank, considering I was in power about 2 millennia before he was I doubt that. If he annoys you let me know and I will blast him again, it’s rather relaxing.” Kaiba couldn’t could care less about the serpent powered mummy, as long as he did not hurt Mokuba or Yugi he could pout all he wanted.

“That means Presley and Yami are _really_ distantly related huh? That has to be strange, I’m glad I don’t have any sorta dead relatives running around.” Mokuba knew theirs were _dead_ dead, those still alive those were dead to them.

Kaiba frowned at that, Yugi seemed fine with the whole thing, Yami as well, neither were what he would call normal. So far they had not even learned if Yami knew the Gumi before, or if Mokuba had even existed, a thought he did not like at all. “Yami and I fight enough to be related, Yugi is a lot like you, that is enough.”

Mokuba smiled, hands resting on his right ankle, left foot on the floor, as he leaned close, “You’re a great brother Niisama. Whatcha doing anyway?”

“Looking through some notes, it has been a hectic week. This Stone guy Scarab is posing as likely ran into Moto-san at least once. I wonder if he knew anything of the rumors that had attracted him?” Kaiba did not like that idea. While Scarab seemed unfamiliar with the Items he did see their power and wanted it, a power Kaiba was still getting use to.

“So Scarab became this Stone guy? Why?” Mokuba had not asked much about him, he was more interested in how everyone was getting along.

“Stone let him out so it was convenient, the fact Stone had a private fortune was a bonus. There is about as much on Scarab as there is us, luckily most people don’t know what they are looking at when they see it.” Kaiba frowned in thought, people like Scarab pissed him off, that alone made him want to kill him.

Mokuba thought back on the first time he had seen the tablets, he had been struck by the pose of the two rivals. “Find something good?”

“A legend that is likely based off the spell he used, stealing a Ka to live the life times of 50 men. Not sure exactly how long that would be, but since they reined around 3000 years ago I’d side with maybe 5000 if you are unlucky.” Kaiba frowned again, why did people write theses sort of things down for crazy people to use anyway?

“You think anyone from your time could have used this spell? They’d be like a walking mummy…why would you want to be?” Mokuba did not like the idea of living so long you basically looked like a walking mummy.

Kaiba shook his head at the question, “I doubt it. The people of our time seemed to enjoy placing bits of Ba into inanimate objects rather then keeping the body alive.”

“That’s kinda creepy really, being stuck in a card was no fun, or a virtual statue, but for thousands of years…you think they were unaware that whole time?” Yami was awfully sane for a guy who had been alone in the dark for that long otherwise.

“I would imagine Yami was, Bakura was likely mildly aware anytime someone took his Ring. The rest of us simply remained dead until now, why now I am not sure.” Kaiba sighed closing his eyes, “If it was that old man’s fault I don’t feel bad about ripping his card anymore.”

“Yo kid…oh, sorry, didn’t know he was still dead.” Jounouchi apologized not even surprised there was an open laptop, it was Kaiba.

“I’m not dead baka, what?” Kaiba asked opening his eyes and frowning at the blonde, “Out with it Jounouchi?”

“There is no need to growl Kaiba, good mourning by the way,” Anzu greeted giving Kaiba a smile, he really was not so bad once you got to know him.

“Mazaki. Care to tell me what you two want, or do I have to try _yelling_ next?” Kaiba knew the blond could be flaky but Anzu was normally more reliable.

“Oh, Presley knows a nice place for lunch and wanted to know if you two wanted to come along. Yugi said you might still be sleeping since you are, well, you.” Anzu was not sure what Kaiba had been reading, but he did not look like he had been working on anything company related.

Kaiba arched an eyebrow at her, sounded more like Yugi but Presley was from around here. “You people really do need to carry more cash.”

“Niisama that’s a little rude, even teasing. You need some coffee,” Mokuba teased as Kaiba shut down his laptop.

“It’s still true, and coffee sounds good.” Kaiba ruffled black hair as he stood and walked past his brother, smirking at the laughs as his hand was batted away. Frowning at the pair in his doorway he arched his brow again, “Shall I move you?”

“Were you ever a morning person?” Jounouchi asked moving aside allowing Kaiba to walk past him, he knew he was not one, too early.

Kaiba turned to look over his shoulder as he half rolled his white sleeves up his lower arms, “I highly doubt I was a priest of Ra. Yugi you do not have to send _half_ the Gumi to ask me a question, _really_.”

Yugi smiled up at Kaiba not minding his slight annoyance at the Gumi invading his room first thing, it was Kaiba after all. “Gomen Kaiba-kun but you know we rarely do anything alone. Are you two coming too?” Yugi did not wish to assume that just because Kaiba had come out of his room in normal clothes that he was going to join them, they had no idea what he had packed.

“You all hardly brought enough money to shop, and to all go out and eat as you do so yes, you close your mouth.” Kaiba smirked when Jounouchi closed his mouth from behind him, “Besides Mokuba enjoys spending time with all of you.”

“Well we all can’t be Bruce Wayne now can we? What do you think Mokuba?” Jounouchi asked when the dark haired youth walked up to his brother with a smile.

“Niisama has more fun. Are the mummies coming too?” Mokuba asked when he did not see the four strange but nice dead guardians anywhere.

“Nope, Armon would attached a bit of attention, and it would be best to limit Rath’s time around your brother.” Presley agreed that was a good idea, Kaiba was not always one for restraint.

“Well I don’t have Wadjet’s patience for him,” Kaiba muttered, ignoring the questioning looks as he clipped his com onto his collar as always. “What now?”

“Who now?” Jounouchi knew a few gods, everyone did, but while the word sounded familiar he had nothing.

Kaiba sighed as he often did when people did not know something he felt they should, “A serpent goddess, a protector of Ra, and the cobra you see on royal headdresses.”

“Kaiba-kun you wore a winged serpent…for her?” Yugi had seen the cobra, it made sense since one did not want to tangle with a posed cobra.

“Wadjet was one of a few warrior goddess who were fierce protectors of the Pharaoh and his people, Bast later being replaced by Sekhmet was another. You’ve seen me mad I think it was rather fitting.” Kaiba smirked, the Gumi had all seen why he had been so well respected in the past and the present.

“Shouldn’t you two get along better if you are both tied to this snake lady?” Jounouchi had heard of the two cats, Sekhmet sounded like Kaiba mad alright.

Kaiba sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose, “Snakes are also a sign of power and the demon god Apophis, who later was merged, then was all but replaced with Set. We both may protect our pharaohs but that is _all_ we have in common. I’m surprised you all haven’t bothered learning anything since befriending Yami.”

“That eye is named after her…did you read up on them, or do you remember it all?” Yugi wanted to know more about Yami’s world but he had learned gods were often merged, had several names, were even sometimes aspects of other gods. It all sounded rather confusing but Kaiba had been a priest, knowing which god to call on for what had been one of his duties.

“A little of both, the gods of our time were not identical to the gods of theirs, a fact I doubt Rath has considered. Don’t worry too much about it Yugi there were many gods around to protect a pharaoh, you also have me.” Kaiba liked to know things, knowing the gods was not a bad idea since Shadow Magic alone was not his only weapon.

Yugi smiled up at Kaiba before hugging him for a moment, “I know Kaiba-kun. Even when you hated me you’d still protect us, and very well I might add. Come on, we can pick up some take out for Armon on our way home.”

Presley smiled at Yugi’s quick show of affection, he was getting pretty good at stealing a quick hug before Kaiba could growl at him. Mokuba took his brother’s arm pulling him up next to Yugi before walking beside him holding his arm. Mokuba was lucky to have a big brother to look after him, though Presley was kind of glad he did not have one himself. “About shopping, I can make sure you guys aren’t ripped off, we aren’t all as honest as me around here.”

“Well we do have a few souvenirs to pick up…you really won’t mind taking us all shopping Presley?” Anzu asked a little unsure, men did not often volunteer to go shopping with non-family or girlfriends.

“Sure, it’s nothing really, besides I like you guys too.” Presley wanted to get to know them all a little better, for all he knew they had all walked this world before.

“Sorry Anzu we can’t keep him,” Jounouchi teased patting Presley’s shoulder smirking a little, he was a cute kid.

“Yeah, I think my mom would have something to say about that.” Presley had no idea how to explain his friends to his mother let alone these people. What little family they were close to seemed to know most of what was going on, his mother would never let him leave the house if she knew someone was trying to kill him…again.

****4** **Click Click vs Nyan Nyan** **4** **

“Ishizu’s place is cool, though she hasn’t told us much about who we were and what we did.” Anzu could guess but she wanted to know how close they were. Seto and Yami’s relationship seemed a little complicated, but at least they all knew they had one.

Kaiba frowned setting his mug down glancing at his fellow blue eyed brunette, “She hasn’t mentioned any of you at all.”

Jounouchi frowned swallowing, that cool tone could get on his nerves, “At least _we_ know which side _we_ were on.”

“Jounouchi-kun,” Yugi chided, Kaiba had not snapped so there was no need to snap at him. Ishizu had not spoken of his friends, other then Kaiba, and facing off in a duel did not mean he had been evil. They had faced off a few times in this life as well as fighting side by side, he would not write Seto off as a bad guy just like that.

Kaiba interlaced his fingers eyeing the blond, “Perhaps. The unimportant details are hardly something she is going to bring up in one of her show and tell sessions. If he annoys me Yugi I will yell at him myself.”

“We are _not_ unimportant details _jerk_. She hasn’t mentioned Mokuba either so there,” Jounouchi muttered before taking another bite of his burger.

Kaiba arched a brow amused by Jounouchi’s defensiveness, “I never said _you_ were. If you were guards, or minor priests, you would have been powerless to stop the Dark Being, whereas Yami and I were not. Perhaps you need some more sleep if you are going to act like a child.” Taking his mug he sipped his coffee ignoring the glare.

“He has a point really. Ishizu can’t answer _every_ little question we might have, we are together now, that is what matters.” Anzu was sure they had all been friends, well maybe not Seto, and did not need some vision to confirm it.

“Makes sense, my best friends died and returned for me so why wouldn’t all of you?” Presley was fine with not knowing the grisly details of his friend’s deaths, Yami and Yugi probably were too.

“Even her Item uses her power, just not like ours do. We’d wear her out, though I would like to know a _little_ more about before the fighting.” Yugi would love to see what his friends had all looked liked, Kaiba looked so like Seto he imagined they all did really.

“I’m pretty sure we don’t have anything like that at the museum, but we might. Rath has been kinda busy, so he hasn’t been able go through everything. Plus mom would freak about all the touching,” Presley knew really nasty stuff usually gave off a vibe but some things were dormant until activated.

“Kaiba-kun you think you could sense anything? I’m not sure I like the idea of glass being the only thing between someone and something like our Items.” Yugi had seen many shows, moves, etc where someone touched something they shouldn’t have and something very bad happened, got lose, and/or killed them.

Kaiba frowned at the question, silent for a moment before shrugging, “I could try, between the two of us anything with that kind of latent magic should register. Would you like me to purchases any artifacts we come across as well?”

“You don’t have to be so snide Kaiba, really, he just wants to help.” Anzu shook her head, his teasing tone could be so damn rude sounding it could be all but impossible to tell if he meant to be mean sometimes.

“He kinda has a point Anzu, if they did find something dangerous they couldn’t just take it with them, or destroy it. It could get Presley’s mom in trouble, or start an international incident for starters.” Honda did not like the idea of Yugi getting into that kind of trouble, he could hardly save the world if he was in jail.

“That’s what lawyers are for,” Kaiba muttered, he knew more about international law then they did combined. “If anything dangerous is there it should be dealt with, we might not be the only two groups of reborn Egyptians running around this city.”

“I had no idea others like me existed so it is possible. Scarab hasn’t gone after anything really besides me, he has the time I guess. Right now he is probably looking up anything he can about both of you.” Presley wanted to know more about their war but now was hardly the time or place, besides they did not have all the answers themselves.

Kaiba chuckled shaking his head getting looks, “What is so funny Kaiba?” Yami asked not sure what was so amusing, Kaiba could be rather dark. Yugi just shrugged not sure what was funny either, at least is was just an amused laugh.

“The only thing that will tell him of our past are those cursed pet rocks of Ishizu’s, and they are not exactly helpful. Unless he didn’t know I’m rich, and might have killed my step father, and you’re a game savant he won’t be finding much with Google.” Whoever had taken care of the clean up had done nice work, his own searches had found little and he knew what he was looking for…mostly.

“Do bad guys use Google?” Jounouchi asked agreeing with Kaiba’s theory, if the fancy system Rich Boy had couldn’t find it not many could.

Presley frowned at the causally mention of that nasty rumor, he wouldn’t put it past Kaiba if it came down to life or death. “So no owner’s manuals?”

“It took eight years to piece this together so if it was smashed that would keep him form using it, but the others are not in pieces.” Yami touched his prison knowing Bakura wanted them all, so Scarab may as well once he learned what they were.

“He smashes it he loses out on you for lunch, stupid move on his part. The fool has no idea how many there are, or what they can really do, even we don’t remember the full extent of their powers.” Kaiba could care less what the others could do right then, they were not around to be used in this fight.

“Will they work for just anyone, or is there a trick to them?” Presley knew talented magic user could get around certain safety measures, but he was not sure if these Items had any.

Yami frowned thinking that over, so far only the Eye and Rod had been used by non-former Item wielders, they had done just fine. “So far most who have wielded them wielded one in the past, those that did not knew about our magic. It is possible Scarab could use some of their tricks just by having them…Kaiba you were the magic user not me.”

“Please, you used the Puzzle just fine. Not knowing just what each Item can do it would slow him down, and Shadow Magic tends to bite back hard when misused. The Rod is a nasty toy, and I am in no mood to share.” Kaiba smirked, Marik had used a few of it’s tricks on the Gumi and it had never chosen him, nasty indeed.

“You never are but I agree, the Rod’s ability to control is not something I want an evil soul to have.” Yami took his Puzzle in his hands, “Intact I can fight him for control of his body, yours has no such safeguard.”

“It seems most don’t, I mean only two do…shouldn’t they all?” Anzu was not sure a trapped soul was the best safeguard, but some spell could have been cast. Kaiba seemed to handle the Rod just fine now that he had accepted it. The fight had been won, Mokuba was as harmless as Yugi, and was just as powerless against Shadow Magic.

“Yeah, like in Sci Fi guns that only shoot for their owners,” Jounouchi was not big on all the magic talking either, but safeguards made sense.

Kaiba rolled his eyes, “They were _hidden_ for a reason. I am sure anyone with the knowledge could use any of the Items, not just Yami. If that is true safeguarding them would not protect them form those who would know how to use them, which were the only ones to hold them then.”

“Um, _hello_ , Bakura was so _not_ a priest, or whatever, so there goes that.” Jounouchi countered looking smug, frowning when Kaiba and Yami glanced at each other, “What?”

“Anyone who wins a Shadow Duel can claim an Item as their own, he likely defeated the former owner in combat as Seto tried to do to me.” Yami knew his only real competition was the young man sitting so near, Yugi would never challenge him for control of the Puzzle, or anything else for that matter.

Kaiba nodded in agreement ignoring the blond’s mockery, he knew little of magic or the old ways, “Bakura has tried more then once. Scarab is too young to know what true power they hold. He is a user of magic so he would have an easier time figuring it out then one of your clueless friends.”

“There you go again with the writing us off. Just cause you two are the ones on those tablets doesn’t mean we are useless. We’ve been there every fight, same as you,” Jounouchi muttered glaring at Kaiba, not please he kept making points.

Kaiba sighed before sipping his coffee, Yugi’s patience was astounding. “You are no sorcerer or priest Jounouchi, magic is not for you to wield, let alone truly understand. Toying with magics you cannot wield causes many problems, you all have seen this, so relax, and stop taking _everything_ so personally.”

“Kaiba is correct, we were masters of our powers and they still did not save us, you all should avoid them as much as possible.” Yami did not wish to see his friend hurt because they felt compelled to try and wield Shadow Magic when they were not meant to. Turning to Kaiba he frowned, wondering if Seto was in there somewhere shaking his head at his friends for melding in his domain of expertise as Kaiba would. “You do not have to sound so indifferent Kaiba, even if you are. They have stood by me in this life and _are_ owed some respect.”

Kaiba arched a brow at Yami before smirking a little, amused by his chiding, some things would never change no matter how much time passed, or how many lives relived. “I am indifferent Yami, is your memory failing? As long as they stay out of my way I won’t let them get themselves killed playing with magic, promise.”

Yami sighed shaking his head at the dark humor, that bastard stepfather’s influence might never be completely gone, but he would not let it get any worst. “Fair, but try and be a little more considerate sounding, Mokuba does like them.”

“The kid is great, how did that happen again?” Jounouchi cooed at Kaiba, sometimes he really did wonder how the Kaiba they had first met had raised such a sweet kid.

Kaiba frowned at the blond for a moment before smirking, bowing his head, “Touché.”

“Say what now?” Jounouchi asked frowning at the calm smirk, coffee did strange things to some people.

“It’s French Jounouchi, think good one,” Anzu explained not surprised they bantered so much, put someone with the aloof feline thing and the loyal but not overly bright canine thing together and it happened.

“Americans use it all the time, swords not so much. So this is normal, good to know,” Presley was starting to see how saving the world a few times only to know the hardest fight had yet to come could wear on the nerves a bit.

“Actually this is new, norm use to be those three could not be this close for this long without a _lot_ more fighting, and not the playful banter kind.” Anzu sipped her tea ignoring the males frowning at her, the truth hurt sometimes.

“Yeah, well, I prefer this norm to that norm,” Honda chimed in, Jounouchi and Kaiba in a fist fight would not end well for anyone.

“First person to say friendship _will_ be paying their own way from here on,” Kaiba muttered not in the mood to have some sappy sentiment shoved down his throat.

“Kaiba really,” Yami half chided before chuckling, “I guess we can get sappy huh?”

“Can? _God_ , you all can be as sickening as a Christmas special, I prefer not scaring other people with dribble.” Kaiba rolled his eyes, arms lazily crossed on the table, he was not joking and that was a little sad.

“I don’t know, they seem alright to me, of course I hang around with a bunch of dead people a lot.” Presley could see how this many sappy people could annoy Kaiba very quickly.

“Hey question? If Kaiba here roasts Scarab with some White Lighting what happens to your dead friends?” Jounouchi knew they were back to kill some shadow thing, after that he was not sure.

“If? That is like his _favorite_ thing to do,” Honda had to admit that dragon hit like a tank, but it was still funny to use if.

“I’m not sure. They are back to protect my soul, which I am using, they might go back with my pastself. I’d miss them, but I can’t keep four mummies around forever, you guys?” Presley understood a Yami was a soul from the past with powers, Yami was a good one, Bakura an evil one. Seto had been reborn and no one seemed sure what powers he had besides the Rod’s granted abilities, but Kaiba would not drop dead when they won.

Yami sighed, “Likely I would move on and meet all my friends when they died in this life. However, since I am tied to this Item I may need to be released from it.”

“Don’t worry about it right now man. So this Scarab guy really has been around for over three thousand years?” Jounouchi did not get the live forever thing, didn’t seem to help any of the Yami much.

“Pretty much. The spell he used will ware off soon enough, I think, but I’d rather win before then. I know you guys have your own problems so I want to thank you for helping me out here.” Presley knew a little growling was just Kaiba’s way, not everyone rushed to help others.

“It was my job as a Sacred Guardian, besides he reminds me too much of Gosobro to not want to kill.” Kaiba frowned at the memory of that man, and some dark figure he only half remembered.

“Don’t tell anyone but old Fangs here has a soft spot for kids, isn’t it sweet?” Jounouchi teased wincing when a steel toe connected with his shin just hard enough to smart.

“Can we just kill him? I mean I know he is evil and all, but he is human…isn’t he?” Anzu knew the monsters they had faced were not human anymore, or never had been. Killing monsters and transformed humans was one thing, but someone still human did not sit well with her.

Kaiba rolled his eyes, “What he is is irrelevant _,_ he _will_ be judged by the Gods, and fall by my power. If he was controlled by some dark force he has lived far longer then he should have already.”

“I have agree with Kaiba on this one Anzu, human or not he is over three thousand years old, and wants to eat a child’s soul.” Honda shook his head, “I’d rather Kaiba did the deed then Yugi.”

“I have already said that I would, taking back the Rod meant taking back everything that went with it. My brother is not safe until that _thing_ is dead once and for all.” Kaiba sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose, “I will _not_ let it live again.”

Yami opened his mouth to say something comforting when Mokuba appeared frowning at his brother’s annoyed expression. “There you are Mokuba.”

“Yeah, long line,” Mokuba licked his ice cream before sitting down beside his brother, “Niisama?”

“We were discussing Scarab and whether we should kill him.” Kaiba answered turning to his brother before smiling, “Couldn’t get a bigger one?”

“Nope. You and Yami have sent lots of those Jackal guys to the Shadow Realm and stuff, they were human so why not Scarab too?” Mokuba asked before licking his ice cream, Scarab was even worst then any of the Jackals, and no one had batted an eyelash of them.

Kaiba glanced at the Gumi, overly sentimental fools the lot of them. “Oh the bug will be facing Blue Eyes before joining those weak minded fools.”

“You don’t have to sound so happy about it Kaiba, you were a priest weren’t you?” Anzu did not like this conversation, the fact Mokuba showed so little concern made her worry about him.

“And what does that have to do with anything? We were not pacifist anymore then our gods are, have you not been paying attention? Baka shoujo.” Kaiba muttered just about fed up with little Miss Sunshine over there.

“ _Enough_!” Yami hissed not liking where this was going either. “Anzu our ways are not yours, Scarab must either be slain, or imprisoned alive until the spell kills him. I prefer the mercy of a swift death to how many years all alone in the dark. We all know how violently protective Kaiba is, we have all seen it, and none of you complain so much when it is _you_ his actions save. None of you can face Scarab so do _not_ judge those of us that can, and will.”

Presley blinked right along with everyone else, he had expected Yami to put his foot down, but not quite like that. “Look Scarab killed me, my friends, tried with my dad, and who knows how many others so I won’t be sad to see him go. It’ll be nice when it is finally all over.”

Kaiba sighed, crossing his arms on the table as he leaned forward a bit, “I am sick and tired of the past messing up my life so I know _exactly_ how you feel Presley. The next time he shows himself we’ll show him how the Sacred Guardians fought their wars, and how we ended them. So shall we go window-shopping for cursed things now, or you people’s various souvenirs?”

“What’s cursed?” Mokuba asked confused, he was sure there were fakes around, but those did not really hurt anyone who bought them.

“Presley’s mother’s museum, it seems Rath has neglected to make sure there was nothing nasty lying about, we had some trouble with such things back home.” Kaiba shrugged, “Guards are rather useless.”

“They sure are against magic. Can’t we go after closing Nissama, magic can be kinda loud?” Mokuba had seen a few fights, normal people would not understand what was going on.

“I could just bespell them so they forgot, but a check would be faster. Presley I’m sure you don’t want me to use my Item on your mother.” Kaiba had no problem with either way, the others would prefer he use his money not his Item to get his way.

“Other then saving her yeah, no offense or anything, but I try to keep her away from magic.” Presley was not exactly sure what magic Kaiba could do, but controlling people sounded like something they should avoid.

“None taken, overshadowed loved ones are rather disturbing, just trust me on that. Yami you think the three of us could handle it?” Exposing normal people to possibly cursed or possessed item when it could be avoided was foolish, his powers could only do so much at one time.

“I don’t see why not, our Items will protect us as best as they can. Presley do you have any magic, or just your Guardians?” Yami knew not every Pharaoh had magic, if they did guards would not really be needed, he was still not sure why he had them in the past with Seto around, the others, and whatever magics he held.

“Not really, and I’m pretty fine with that. Mom would freak enough if she knew who I really am, let alone if I could summon monsters or whatever.” Presley had to admit it would be fun if he could now and then, but all the time would get him in trouble.

“We can make sure you are unharmed, Kaiba is very good at what he does. With that settled we should see to shopping then.” Yami glanced at his friends looking for thoughts or protests, and not just from Kaiba.

“I ain’t happy about being left out, but curses can’t be fought by normal people outside of the Mummy, I could so be Rick.” Jounouchi grinned, shooting down mummies he could handle.

Kaiba rolled his eyes but decided to let that one slide, “No they can’t. Let’s get going since you people have _way_ too many people to shop for.”

****4** **Click Click vs Nyan Nyan** **4** **

 

And we have come now to the end, I know I know. Please leave your thoughts in a review now that you are done reading. Thank you to those who do take a moment to share their thoughts.


	5. Not A Giant Rock

If you have been enjoying this fic then you may want to go read Book 4:The Book of Spirits that was recently posted here. It is a cross over, like this fic, Kaiba is his wonderful arrogant self, only thing the Dub got right really. Plug out of the way on to this fic, that is why you are here now. Seriously let this sit since 2014...God I suck sometimes. This fic is rather short and mostly exposition, yes set up for the next chapter. Chapter six will be nice and long, promise, and I may do a short chapter six not sure yet. Seem to be on a roll with five chapter long crossovers…/shrug. As always anything you may want to see in chapter 6, or later fics, feel free to add them into a review. Hope this is enjoyed.

 **WarNinGs** : Not much going on

**Aishi Say**

“ _The future is unlimited and the past is but a trace of memory_.”

Seto Kaiba best arrogant asshole in Yu-Gi-Oh!

 

 **5** **Click Click vs** **Swipe** **Swipe5**

“So every time something comes up it has something to do with the two of you, and Yugi's friends just kind of tag along?” Presley could understand that, he had already heard them fighting because Kaiba was the only one besides Yugi with powers. Not all his Guardians had been sorcerers but they had armor, Yugi's friends did not.

Kaiba sighed, the kid got it in one, “Amazing how easy that was to sum up.” A bit overly simplified though still true, so far demons from the 'normal' members of Yugi's little extended family had stayed in the past. Thankfully the number of nasty demons that reminded were few, not counting the ones still alive inside his head.

“Kaiba really,” Yami chided shaking his head, Kaiba did find his friends hindrances most of the time. Even now that they were friends, rather then simply acquaintances, they were only hindrances when they were put in danger, or used as bait in various traps. “Yugi inspires great loyalty in his allies, as I seem to since we are bonded much of the time. Our friends are sadly of little help in our battles, I am relieved they did not fight to come along.”

“Curses are not something any of them wish to mess with, they are learning, slowly but still learning.” Kaiba was in no mood to deal with petty curses left by some second rate sorcerer long since dead. Anything truly dangerous would have been triggered when the item had been found, or at least placed on display.

Presley smiled, Rath was not much for sentiment most of the time either, “None of my living friends know anything about all the strangeness in my life. My Dad met the Mummies and Scarab but he is not around much, and he is not about to tell Mom.” The fact his father had met them while doing less the legal things helped, though it made him question their future relationship. There would be time to figure out what to do about his father's shady side once Scarab was dealt with, life would hopefully be less complicated then.

Yami nodded, he knew how hard being separated from family could be thanks to his various friends, “Your father should be grateful you have such loyal friends to return from the dead for you.”

Presley smiled, it had taken a little getting use to, “He is, as Yugi's family must be.”

“Yugi's grandfather is thankful for all our friends, not just those few who returned from the land of the dead to fight at my side once more. Sometimes I wish it was only my soul at risk in this war.” Yami hated risking others, Kaiba he could not stop from risking his life short of taking him down himself. He did not enjoy the idea of striking down Kaiba, even temporally, unless he had no other choice. His hope that shattering the other's mind so it could repair itself without all the negative influences thankfully had worked. While still distrustful and defensive Kaiba was not as cold or cruel as he had been, he was healing, slowly but surely.

Kaiba sighed, Yami was almost as bad as Yugi and Tea. “Yes, yes, you are both _very_ sorry to drag other's into your private wars. Honestly no one is twisting my arm here.”

Presley chuckled at Kaiba's muttering, he liked being the anti-hero of the pair. “I think you are still annoyed from all the shopping earlier.”

“Amazing how insightful this one is, perhaps we should keep him?” Kaiba smirked when Presley grinned.

“Oh enough, we have serious work to do,” Yami was pleased they were getting along so well, but he wanted to focus on the task at hand. Curses worried him, more so since Kaiba had no respect for them, at least not any they might come across.

Kaiba shook his head as he uncrossed his arms, “Come now Pharaoh _I_ am the workaholic of our little gumi.” Walking pass the frowning former pharaoh he strode with his normal confidence, frowning when a guard moved to block his path. Crossing his arms he frowned at the man, “Can I help you?”

“It's all right, they're with me,” Presley called walking up to Kaiba's right, Yami had wanted him serious.

“Oh Presley, your mom is still inside with Mr. Hepplewhite...wait you're that gaming kid aren't you? The one who owns his own company?” The guard asked staring at Kaiba, his attire was distinctive.

“Kaiba, and yes I do. This Hepplewhite is who I need yes?” Kaiba asked turning his attention to Presley, the guard was useless to him.

“Yeah, he's kinda the boss around here,” Presley answered frowning slightly, he was not all that worried about Kaiba using his magic on the old man.

“Prefect,” Kaiba sneered before frowning at the guard, he had no use for guards who cared more about celebrities then doing their job. “And you are still standing in my way _because_?”

Yami frowned when the guard blinked before moving out of Kaiba's way, Kaiba did not exactly show the public his gentler side. Following the taller teen inside he glanced around, “You really should not talk to guards like that.”

“Spare me your critique of my interpersonal communication skills, the baka was more interested in meeting me then doing his job.” Kaiba muttered as he walked, use to Yugi and Yami chiding him for not always being the nicest person around.

“He is a temp. It seems only Scarab robs this place, which is kind of a good thing since he really only does it when the items are in trucks.” Presley was fine his mother being safe at work, it was one less thing to worry about.

Yami glanced at Kaiba, but the other only frowned looking thoughtful for a moment, “That would be easier.”

“Yeah, when you can fly and blast the roof off the truck,” Kaiba muttered only half paying attention, he was use to half listening to Gumi among other people.

Presley frowned but shrugged, “He has a point. You will be nice to Mom right?”

“Nice, or nice for me?” Kaiba asked turning to look at Presley over his shoulder, “Glare could use a little work.”

“Oh...hello. Presley?! Who...why are you here?” Amanda Carnovan asked recovering, she knew her son made some strange friends but they normally did not have so many straps.

“Hey mom these are Yugi Moto and Seto Kaiba, Kaiba wanted to talk to Mr. Hepplewhite about a business deal.” Presley answered use to covering for his friends, at least this time he did not have to lie.

“Oh? Kaiba is it? Oh yes the young genius who was invited to that opening in Japan last year, please do come in.” Mr. Hepplewhite was curious, and the young man looked harmless enough.

Kaiba nodded as he sat down across from the old man behind the desk, “Yes, Ishtar was very proud of her hard work, not entirely unfounded. Yugi and I met Presley at the Expo yesterday, and he mentioned this place. Would it be terribly inconvenient if I had a look around?”

“Well it is after hours now, and there are many priceless...what are you doing?” Mr. Hepplewhite asked when he noticed Kaiba was writing, frowning when the young man simply held out a piece of paper rather then speaking. Taking the paper he realized it was a check, blinking at the amount it was made out for, “Oh my.”

“ _sir_ ,” Amanda hissed under her breath, just how much money could a kid have?

“Hm? Oh yes of course we can be accommodating Mr. Kaiba, after all we are here share the past with the public.” Mr. Hepplewhite turned to Amanda, “Do we have any insurance forms printed out?”

Amanda sighed, shaking her head she walked over to the filling cabinet and leafed through the files and forums. Grabbing the proper you break it you bought it forums she handed them over blinking at the check, how did someone who was barely legal have ten grand to throw away on a tour? “Here you are sir.”

 

“Thank you. These are...” Mr. Hepplewhite frowned when Kaiba held up a hand.

 

“I know exactly what they are, I do run an international corporation.” Kaiba glanced at the paperwork, it was all standard you break it you bought it legaleze. Signing the end of the forum he held out the pen to Yami, “Kono shomei.”

Yami stood still just watching Kaiba do what he did, whatever amount he had filled out the check for was enough to end the conversation about should they be there or not. When Kaiba held out his pen telling him to sign this the Yami did as instructed, Yugi could not speak lawyer. “Happy now?” He asked tone sarcastic, he was use to bantering with Kaiba.

Kaiba smirked, taking back his pen, “Ecstatic. Now if there is nothing else that needs signing?”

“No, Amanda can show you around if you want, that is her job.” Mr. Hepplewhite knew Amanda was good with people.

Kaiba frowned as if considering the request before shaking his head, “Thank you, but I am sure we can manage on our own.”

“Sir,” Amanda hissed again louder this time, she did not like letting anyone just wonder around after hours.

“Amanda really should be on hand, just in case.” Mr. Hepplewhite was sure they just wanted a look, but the PR nightmare being robbed by two high school seniors would be murder.

Kaiba glanced at Yami who nodded after a moment, “If you insist. Do not look so concerned Miss. Carnovan, we spend time in a museum back home.”

Presley was grateful Kaiba was trying to reassure his mother, she was just doing her job after all. Following along he was curious what Kaiba would do if they found something now. He had promised to not use magic if he could avoid it, and Presley did believe him, but he was not sure what could be done. If something evil was found it had to be taken care of, with his mother around that would make it harder. Perhaps their ally Ishizu could help if the something evil needed to be properly triggered? “Mom you really don't have to worry.”

Amanda turned to her son, not sure why her son was so fond of these two strangers he had just met. “It is my job.”

Yami frowned slightly, sure Kaiba had a plan in mind for what they would do with their new friend's mother being with them. His still temperamental friend was perfectly calm, so he was not concerned about Kaiba using the Rod just because he could. Presley also seemed to not be worried about that, the other former prince had seen Kaiba's 'good' side faster then most. “We shall try to not to make it harder.”

“Come now Yugi as long as you remember not to leave fingerprints all over the nice clean glass cases all will be well.”Kaiba dismissed with his normal confident aloofness, he did have a reputation to keep, even if he was being nice to these strangers.

Yami shook his head, Kaiba would likely never not be aloof or snide in public, even if he did manage to slay all his demons. “Charming Kaiba.”

“Are they always like this son?” Amanda asked leaning close to her son, at least they were more normal then some of the people she had seen with her son.

“Since I met them,” Presley answered, they were both good people just like his undead friends.

Amanda frowned slightly, as long as they were harmless she would not mind a little bantering. “You'll have to tell me _all_ about it later.”

 

 **5** **Click Click vs** **Swipe** **Swipe5**

Yami frowned as he followed the others, so far neither he or Kaiba had reacted to anything. The displays had been interesting, even if they mainly reminded him how much time had passed since his life had ended. Glancing at Kaiba he tried to guess what the other was thinking, The C.E.O. was talking with Presley's mother about Ishizu's museum. He knew Kaiba was not paying the women his full attention, at least not until Ishizu came up. Neither of them cared for the world to learn of their connection to the past, Kaiba was annoyed enough Yugi's friends knew as much as they did. There was nothing Yami or Yugi could do about that now, at least the others were trustworthy. “What is back there?”

Amanda turned from Kaiba, who was surprisingly considerate of her work despite her first impression of him. “Oh that is a new display that will be unveiled soon. It seems a few pieces came from the same place Miss. Ishizu's prize display did, or so I was told.” She noted two sets of dark eyes widen slightly before the pair shared a look, “Since he wants to trade her for a few pieces it probably wouldn't hurt to let you both see it.”

Kaiba glanced at Yami, if the claim was true then anything in that display could be dangerous, one way or the other. “If they are I'll see she trades for them, I can be very persuasive.”

Presley shook his head, grinning a bit as he followed the pair to the door then into the room. Blinking when his mother turned on the lights. Most of the items were nothing special for an Egyptian exhibit, the centerpiece was a set of headdresses that supposedly had belonged to a great Pharaoh and his most powerful protector. Since he was looking at the pair he caught their reaction to them, shock, meaning they had to be real. Not only real but theirs, who else could they have belonged to? The one was a stylized eye, like on the Items, set into a winged band. A blue roughly quarter sized gem was fitting into the base, a claw like spike curved back towards the face, as did one that would have been in front of the wear's ear. The second was a hissing cobra with wings fitted at an angle at the base. A rim was angled so the base of the cobra started between the wear's eyes, a wing flaring over them. A golden piece was fitted to either side to resemble the cloth head pieces often seen in movies. Two flat bands protected the back of the head and neck, tree rims ending at the two long pieces on either side of the head. A royal blue Nefertiti akin pointed piece completed the headdress. “Those are different.”

Amanda nodded, “They just finished restoring them last week. I must admit the story behind them is most interesting, even if it is likely just a story.” So many items from the past seemed to carry such tales, though this one likely had more truth to it than most.

Presley walked up to the glass case and touched it, blinking when he saw flashes of Yami and Kaiba as they had looked before. Shaking his head he stepped back, flashes of his own past playing for a moment when Yami touched him. “whoa.”

“Presley are you all right?” Yami asked concerned, he had seen flashes of what had to have been the four Mummies when they had been alive, had Presley seen something as well? Flashes of the past were nothing new to him, a past that was not his own would take a little getting use to.

“Huh? Yeah, sorry just zoned there for a moment.” Presley smiled patting Yami's hand, still not sure why he had seen flashes of a past not his. He had to admit the pair looked good with a nice tan, the outfits were nice too.

Amanda frowned, her son seemed all right now, though she was still worried about him. “Presley are you sure you're all right?”

Kaiba rubbed the bridge of his nose wincing, he was more then tried of visions inducing headaches. “We'll see he gets home.”

“Kaiba?” Yami questioned turning to his friend and protector, had he seen something more, something that worried him? Kaiba could not wish to leave the display where it was, while harmless to the public it could become dangerous to them. No matter how arrogant Kaiba may act he was not one to ignore threats, he was also touchy about people touching his things.

Kaiba gave Yami a sideways glance, arms crossing, “We got our tour, and Miss. Carnovan here still has work to do. It is no bother to drop the kid off on our way back to the hotel, that is why I have a driver you know?”

“In America strangers do not just offer to drive children home, do they?” Yami knew people were rather paranoid about stranger danger in this time, though since they were close in age that may not count.

Kaiba sighed, shaking his head, Yami and Yugi were both so clueless sometimes, “I drive limos, jets, and sports cars not white vans. It really is no trouble, he travels with at least four people everywhere he goes.”

Presley smiled at Kaiba, he really was a sweet guy under that even stare and smirk. “Sounds good to me, I do have a bit of a headache.”

Amanda frowned slightly, she had trusted her son alone with far stranger people, were these two really only a little older then her son? “Well...I guess if someone famous wants to drive my son home the least I can do is let them.”

Kaiba nodded, reaching up he tapped the KC pin at his collar twice, “Send a limo to the city museum. We'll meet you outside, Miss. Carnovan.” Yami bowed his head slightly before turning and following Kaiba, family sometimes needed a moment alone.

“I'll crash as soon as I get home, it has been a long few days.” Presley would not worry about flashy visions if the other two told him not to, neither of them acted as if anything out of the ordinary had happened. So far he had not had visions without a spell involved, while he liked learning more about his past he did not like Scarab's spells.

Amanda sighed softly, too much excitement was far better then coming down with something. “Go get some sleep then, you can tell me all about it over breakfast.”

“Sure thing mom, don't work too hard,” Presley waved before taking off after the pair, he had a feeling it did not take long for a Kaiba summoned limbo to show.

 

 **5** **Click Click vs** **Swipe** **Swipe5**

“So this is nothing I should worry about?” Presley had to admit he was relived to hear that, though now he was curious about why.

Kaiba sighed, arms and legs crossed, head bowed, “Normally Ishizu is involved, at any rate it proves those were really ours.”

“Kaiba why do you think we saw his past while he saw ours? You must have some theories.” Yami have never been a sorcerer, even if he controlled them as Kaiba did dragons. Kaiba may not fully remember his past but he still knew more about magic then Yami or Yugi did, instincts were instincts.

“I am beginning to suspect Ishizu made sure our old gear ended up here after finding out about Presley. Her Item would have picked him up, and you know how she _loves_ to meddle.” It would not surprise Kaiba at all, he was still not sure how annoyed he was. Taking care of Scarab would help improve his mood, though she could have tried just asking for their help for once.

Yami frowned slightly, fingers curling around his chin, “I would not put it past her, though if she knew there were others like us out there why not tell us? Surely dealing with Scarab will not interfere in why we are back.”

Kaiba sighed softly, “Perhaps she was not counting on us meeting so soon, perhaps she was fine leaving him to his own guardians, at any rate she can tell us soon enough.”

“What if she did not know?” Presley asked, getting a blink from Yami and a sideways glance from Kaiba. “Well my guardians had no idea you both existed so maybe she did not know, just throwing that out there.”

“How nice two different magic users both useless.” Kaiba shook his head, just how many others like them might still be out there? The idea of even more ancient evils walking around annoyed him, Scarab would die soon enough, anyone else he did not even know about.

“Kaiba,” Yami chided instinctively, “Ishizu does not even tell _me_ everything, though I do hope there are no others running around. I would hate to have a dozen Dark Being empowered Scarabs running around.”

“You worry too much, there can only be some many 'chosen ones' at one time.” Kaiba just wanted to yell at Ishizu and crash, he hated headaches.

Presley chuckled, ignoring Yami's slight frown, “Rath would say that would defeat the purpose of there being chosen ones. I guess after Scarab is dead I should tell mom everything...not sure if I should.”

“Scarab is the only threat to you, with him gone you are safe, just as we will be after the Dark Being is finally banished from our world.” Yami glanced at Kaiba, closing his eyes as he looked away and back at Presley, he did not want to think about losing either Seto. He knew in the past he had lost friends, having to relive that pain would break his heart.

Presley frowned, anyone else who had come after him had been banished, “Yeah but...I mean she doesn't believe in all this magic stuff. The guys will need to learn a lot to fit in, they have learned a few basics but…well you've met them.”

“They will do just fine, I had much to learn as well. There is no rush either way, it will take time for Ishizu to help your friends, if she can. Perhaps we should bring her here rather then drag them to her? Just because Kaiba is rich does not mean we should take advantage.” Yami glanced at Kaiba when the other made no comment, titling his head, “Kaiba?”

“I'm listening Pharaoh, I'll run that by her when I talk to her.” Kaiba responded not opening his eyes, he had a list of things to 'talk' to Ishizu about. If they were going to be expected to clean up other people's messes he wanted to know about it, and sooner was better then later in this case.

“It would be much easier to help them if she came here, I mean you met my mom. Not sure how I would get her to Okay a trip to another country, let alone without her...I couldn't take her with me could I?” Presley asked frowning, a little insight would be nice. Yugi's grandfather had to have been told, Mokuba likely found out because he stuck close to his big brother.

Kaiba sighed, opening his eyes he looked up, “Will you stop worrying over nothing? Once we find out _if_ Ishizu can even help you then we can worry about the minor details.”

“Kaiba you don't have to snap at him, he is our friend, and in the same boat we are.” Yami wished he knew what was going on in Kaiba's mind half the time. The Mind Crush had removed the growing evil influence, but years of psychological abuse took more then a moment to fix.

Kaiba growled, rubbing the bridge of his nose, “Spare me your recycled friendship speeches, my head hurts too much for them.”

Presley frowned in concern, neither of them had serious headaches so why did Kaiba? “Are you alright Kaiba?”

Kaiba sighed softly, leaning back as he held up a hand, “I will be find after some sleep. There is a reason I dislike these vision sessions so much.”

Yami placed a hand on Kaiba's shoulder, frowning slightly when Kaiba made no move to remove it, or frown at him for touching him. “If your head hurts so much you should have said so. Really Kaiba, how can I help you when you won't tell me something so simple?”

“It's a headache Yami, nothing you can do anything about. You and Yugi act like every little thing is fixable, do not forget I am not as weak as Yugi. I will fine in the morning, and stop making that face.” Kaiba turned, head tilting at the hurt expression before closing his eyes, placing a hand on Yami's getting a slight start, “Relax, I'm all right really.”

Yami jumped slightly when Kaiba laid his hand over Yugi's, he was not use to Kaiba's touch. Blinking up at dark blue eyes, shaking his head at Kaiba. “You need to learn to just tell me things, you worry us both.”

Kaiba groaned, rolling his eyes, “Oh enough, I'm going back to ignoring you all.”

Presley hid a chuckle behind his hand for a moment before just laughing, “Sorry. I think a good night's sleep will do us all some good. As it is I have so much to think about I am not sure how well I will even sleep.”

Yami frowned in thought, glancing from one brunet to the other, “Fine you win. I would not worry too much about it Presley, we will have to met up later and compare notes...maybe a late lunch?”

Kaiba shrugged, thinking was starting to become annoying, “You two make plans and tell me later.”

Yami bit his lip, he knew Kaiba was stubborn, and visions often caused them both headaches so this was nothing new. Logic aside Kaiba was in pain and he wanted to help, but had no way of doing so. His Item could free trapped souls, minds, and hearts, but easing psychical pain was not one of it's powers. Reminding himself that a little sleep would likely be all Kaiba needed he slipped across the aisle to sit with Presley. “That man is the most stubborn person I have met, and I am sure Seto was the same.”

Presley nodded slightly, Kaiba was not known for being weak willed. “I know how that can be. Don't worry Yami I'm not offended or anything, Kaiba's really pretty nice when not in pain. Look I'll just give you my number so you can call whenever you two are free. You guys are the ones who have schedules and stuff, it's cool really. Oh yeah one of the guys might want to come with...Ja'Kal and Nerfertina alright?”

Yami was silent for a moment, Kaiba had not reacted badly to either of them, he even seemed to like the feline. “That will be fine, after all you are a target still. Thank you for being so understanding about...well all of this.”

Presley laid a hand on Yugi's shoulder, Yami really did worry about every little thing sometimes. “Hey we are all friends here, and like _really_ distant cousins or whatever. Kaiba is right, I need to stop stressing over things. Once Scarab is gone I have all the time in the world to figure out what to do next, whatever that ends up being. I'll see you both tomorrow, thank Kaiba for the ride when his head is feeling better.” Smiling at Yami he slipped out of the limo and closed the door as quietly as he could. Waving for a moment he headed inside, he needed some sleep too, even if it might be slow to come.

 

 **5** **Click Click vs** **Swipe** **Swipe5**

“Kaiba are you sure you are all right, you do not look well?” Yami was not sure it was just a simple headache any longer. He had no idea what could have happened to Kaiba, they had been together for most of the last few days. If the other was coming down with something then hunting an evil who had a thing for ancient Pharaoh's souls was not a good idea.

Kaiba sighed, frowning at the Yami, “Are you going to act like I'm dying until I get some sleep or what?”

“I cannot help it,” Yami reminded his temperamental friend, the last thing he wanted was to get into another fight with him. “I know Yugi and I drive you insane, but we cannot help but worry about you. You will go right to bed won't you?”

“After saying good night to Mokuba, he will see I get some sleep so you both can stop now. Get some sleep yourself hm?” Kaiba smirked at the blink before walking past Yami, he would feel better in the morning or worry about it then. He had no interest in putting off sleep tonight, Yami just shook his head and followed him to and then into the elevator. Taking his smart phone from an inner pocket he dialed a number, ignoring Yami watching him. “Ishizu the Pharaoh and I just got back from visiting the San Francisco museum and you have some explaining to do. I will threaten and yell at you later right now I'm too tried to bother.” Hanging up he replaced his phone as he walked out of the elevator, heading for his room not in the mood to be chided by Yugi or Yami.

Yami sighed, looking away as Kaiba walked away and into his room without even a backward glance. He really did not like it when Kaiba ignored him or pushed him away, though at the moment he was more worried then hurt. Leaving Kaiba to Mokuba he slipped into his own room, sitting down on the bed with a sigh. “Sometimes I really do not know what I am going to do about him.”

Yugi smiled reassuringly at the moping Spirit of the Puzzle, “You know how Kaiba gets when he's tried or hurt...at least he is not like that all time now. Let him get some sleep for now, and we should probably get some sleep as well.”

“You are right Aibou, Kaiba may brush us off at times but he has never lied to us. If he is not better tomorrow we can team up with Mokuba, he can't fight all three of us.” Yugi reminded his otherself as he took control laying down, sleep was something they all needed.

Yami smiled at his optimistic kinder side, even the mighty Seto Kaiba was not immune to those wide eyes and adorable smile. “I do hope it does not come to that Aibou, after all we are friends now. Close your eyes and get some sleep, I will not sit up all night.”

Yugi closed his eyes with a soft sigh, Yami did not exactly need sleep like he did. “Good night.”

“Good night,” Yami repeated with a gentle smile, Yugi had taught him the value of kindness, Kaiba needed a few lessons still. Sighing softly he glanced at the door, shaking his head as he looked down before phasing out. There was nothing more he could do.

 

 ****5** ** ****Click Click vs** **Swipe** **Swipe5****

And the end. I will get chapter 6 up when it is done, hopefully Aug-Sep...maybe...I will try. Yelling at me to update faster can work, I don't check my PM's often just a heads up. Will likely do only a few more chapters then this one is done.

 


End file.
